El Trabajo de Sakura
by Misuky-chan
Summary: Sakura tenía el trabajo que quería: volar en primera clase, lujos y una cuenta abierta. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¡Su bastardo jefe Syao Li no reparaba en ella! Por eso viajó a Aspen para salvarle el trasero por última vez y renunciar... Pero no sabe que su trabajo se volvió permanente de por vida!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Chicos! **

**Siempre he sido una fanfictioner, y nunca subí una historia, pero en realidad me encantan y allá voy. Sólo denme paciencia para modificar lentamente mi profile y subir las historias.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pertenecen al maravilloso CLAMP, ni la historia es mía, es de la escritora Fran Lee. Yo sólo me divierto con mi imaginación. Espero que disfruten!**

_**EL TRABAJO DE SAKURA**_

**Capítulo Uno**

— ¿El muy bastardo te ha dicho alguna vez que aprecia tu trabajo? —La voz de Touya era como un pequeño e irritante mosquito zumbando alrededor de la cabeza de Sakura Kinomoto, fastidiándola mientras miraba ceñudamente hacia la agenda que estaba programando en su portátil.

—No, y me paga lo suficiente como para que no tener que escuchárselo decir —Ignoró su sarcasmo y agregó la fecha de grabación en el estudio para el martes 23, antes de apretar el botón de guardar y cerrar la ventana de su pantalla.

—Mentira, Sak. Todo el mundo necesita oírlo de vez en cuando. ¡Por qué demonios insistes en matarte por ese estúpido ingrato, nunca lo entenderé! —Su hermano se pasó la mano a través del siempre despeinado cabello negro y endureció el gesto hacia ella—. No has tenido unas vacaciones verdaderas durante los siete años que llevas trabajando para él, ¿y ahora el hijo de perra también pretende que renuncies al fin de semana en que habíamos planeado una fiesta familiar especial por tu cumpleaños?

Sak suspiró y alzó la vista hacia los grises ojos de Touya.

—Regresaré a tiempo para la fiesta. Te lo prometo. No debería tomarme más de un día. Está programada para el domingo por la tarde ¿verdad? Simplemente no tendré el fin de semana completo de descanso, eso es todo. No es para tanto—Pero sí que lo era y ella lo sabía muy bien.

Touya volvió a fruncir el entrecejo ante su pálido rostro.

—Ni siquiera tienes un horario fijo… ese bastardo espera que lo abandones todo y eches a correr cada vez que decide que te necesita. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una noche decente de sueño? —Miró la pantalla del ordenador como si se tratara de un bicho desagradable—. No estás comiendo bien. Estás hecha un asco. Mamá está muy preocupada por ti. ¿Me he perdido alguno de los demás beneficios que tienes en este trabajo-único-en-la-vida?

Sak no tenía intención alguna de estar abiertamente de acuerdo con él. Ni siquiera aunque estuviese en lo cierto. Era demasiado humillante. Le sonrió y puso su mano sobre los finos dedos que él había apoyado en el borde del escritorio.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Pero me encanta mi trabajo. No necesito tener un horario de nueve a cinco. Me encanta la variedad. Me encanta la prisa. Nunca me aburro— Pero eso no significaba que no fuese a renunciar en cuanto viera a su jefe esa misma tarde.

Clavó los ojos en ella.

—Tu jefe te trata como a una mierda. El hijo de puta te pisotea como si ni siquiera existieras, y tú simplemente lo sigues a todas partes y limpias sus malditos desastres. Renuncia y recupera tu vida. El dinero no vale la pena.

Sí. Adelante. Las palabras de Touya la atravesaron como un cuchillo desafilado. El aliento se le quedó atrapado en la garganta. Sabía que no tenía intención de ser cruel. Que sólo estaba preocupado por ella. Que quería cuidarla. Toda su familia la cuidaba. Y todos la compadecían. Compasión… justo lo que necesitaba en su trigésimo cumpleaños. Tragó y se mordió la comisura del labio inferior. De ninguna manera iba a reconocer que iba a recobrar su vida tan pronto como llegara la mañana del día siguiente. Pero admitir la derrota era aceptarla.

—Me gusta mi trabajo. Quizás no tenga el jefe más atento o considerado de la tierra, pero me paga excepcionalmente bien, tengo un gran seguro y prestaciones, puedo ir a lugares y ver cosas que nunca hubiera podido como asistente profesional en la oficina de una empresa en Wall Street. Viajo en primera clase en un avión privado. Tengo abierta una cuenta de gastos. Y no tener todos los fines de semana libres no es más que uno de los inconvenientes de ser indispensable—Por un jodido día más, en cualquier caso.

Touya se inclinó, la besó en la frente, gruñó algo sobre trabajar para idiotas egoístas que pensaban que el dinero era el remedio para todo en la vida y la dejó cavilando acerca de su trabajo y su solitaria vida.

Apagó el ordenador portátil y apoyó la cara entre las manos. Él tenía razón, por supuesto. Todos la tenían. Y estaba triste, se sentía absolutamente patética. Suspiró. Realmente no le importaba trabajar para un hombre como Syaoran Li, siempre y cuando realmente la valorara y necesitara. Soltó una aguda carcajada vacía de diversión en el fondo. No había muchas probabilidades de ello. Syaoran Li no necesitaba a nadie… ni apreciaba a nadie.

Syaoran Li era un todo poderoso, terco, metomentodo y totalmente misógino hombre chovinista. Se estiró y cerró la computadora con un gemido. A menudo se preguntaba si al menos era consciente de que ella existía más allá de su capacidad como inmutable, eficiente, tolerante felpudo y niñera. ¡Ah, sí! Y el aspecto más importante de su cómodo trabajo… limpiadora profesional de desastres.

Sabía por qué Li quería que volara a Aspen de inmediato. Como si ser tratada como un cuadro colgado de la pared no fuera ya suficientemente malo. La necesitaba para "tenerla como aliada" una vez más. ¿Acaso ella parecía una línea de defensa de mierda? Gruñendo, se levantó de la silla y desconectó los cordones y cables de la computadora, metiéndolos con irritación en la bolsa de transporte. Se apartó de la cara un rizo suelto y observó su reflejo en el bisel del espejo de corte antiguo que había sobre la chimenea.

Se veía hecha una mierda, justo como Touya le había dicho. Bueno, no se estaba volviendo cada día más joven. Bien, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer hombres decentes que la vieran como algo más que la acompañante de Syao Li. De acuerdo, la única razón por la que toleraba a ese imbécil era porque había sido lo suficientemente patética como para enamorarse del muy bastardo en algún lugar a lo largo del camino. Como si él alguna vez fuese a darse cuenta.

Fijó la mirada en su cara enrojecida. ¿Eso era otra jodida arruga?

Cerrando los ojos, contó lentamente hasta cincuenta. Hasta veinte ya no era lo suficientemente largo para recuperar la compostura. El momento había llegado definitivamente. Por supuesto, había tenido esa conversación con su reflejo muchas veces anteriormente, pero esta vez iba realmente en serio.

Era hora de madurar. Transformarse en ella misma de nuevo. Romper con todo y salir corriendo. Como su madre le había dicho tan sucintamente una vez "dejar de ser una alfombrilla de cocina". Respiró hondo y se miró detenidamente. Muy bien. Iría de nuevo a responder por él. Pero iba a tener que buscarse otra niñera para el futuro. La vida se le pasaba volando a una velocidad récord y sería sencillamente estúpido seguir babeando como un perrito alrededor del Sr. Galán-Del-Siglo durante otros siete años más. Era hora de cortar el cordón umbilical que iba desde el bonito y apretado trasero de su jefe hasta su propio ombligo, e intentar conseguir un trabajo en el que seguramente ganaría mucho menos, pero que le devolvería un cierto grado de orgullo.

¿Orgullo? ¿Qué demonios era eso? Ah sí, ahora lo recordaba. Siempre se había sentido muy orgullosa de su capacidad de gestión. De su competencia. De sus habilidades como experta en relaciones públicas. Eso fue en primer lugar lo que le facilitó este trabajo en concreto. Y esas mismas habilidades le proporcionarían otro, quizás con un sueldo más bajo, pero que le restituiría un poco de autoestima. El sentimiento de volver a ser una persona auténtica, en lugar de una _mandadera-escapista-artista-interferencia-corredora_ _por excelencia_. Sí. Sigue así. Repetírtelo es bueno. Tengo que mantener el impulso.

Apartando los ojos de su infeliz reflejo, se acercó al sofá y colocó la bolsa del ordenador al lado de su maleta. No había empacado mucho. Sólo un neceser con cosméticos, el cepillo de dientes, camisón, albornoz y una muda para el vuelo de regreso en la mañana del domingo. El habitual surtido de golpea-y-corre con lo esencial que pudiera necesitar.

Paseó la yema de los dedos sobre la cara pieza de equipaje, un regalo de su jefe un par de años atrás, cuando la suya se extravió en algún punto entre una sesión de fotos en España y el aeropuerto de Nueva York. Se le escapó un suspiro y una triste sonrisa curvó sus labios. A veces, sólo a veces, había sido capaz de mostrarle compasión y consideración.

Su viejo equipaje estaba andrajoso y con cicatrices a causa de los años de abuso. Después de que él tuviera conocimiento de su pérdida, al regresar a casa, se había encontrado un conjunto de quince piezas del más exquisito y costoso juego de maletas del mercado, lleno de la más elegante y cara ropa que el dinero pudiese comprar. Todo, desde ropa interior hasta zapatos, incluido un flexible sombrero de ala ancha (ella se había quejado de haber sufrido quemaduras solares en España), todo de las tallas correctas y en los colores que adoraba. Se había sorprendido, se había sentido eufórica. Pero cuando trató de darle las gracias por su consideración, él había ignorado su agradecimiento igual que a un mosquito molesto, afirmando con rotundidad que simplemente había encargado a alguien la tarea de remplazar lo que había perdido, que no había sido gran cosa.

Pero para Sak sí había sido muy importante. Otro jugoso hueso arrojado al fiel cachorro. Le había hecho cambiar de opinión y pensar que posiblemente valía la pena no desollarle la deliciosa piel que tan prósperamente se extendía sobre esa pulida y apetitosa masa de músculo. Otra discusión perdida contra su reflejo.

Así es como funcionaba siempre. Ella se decidía a decirle que cogiera su bien pagado puesto de trabajo y se lo metiera por el trasero, y de repente, él hacía algo que la dejaba totalmente impresionada. Como la vez que se rompió el tobillo cuando iba corriendo por la calle para hacer otro de los recados imprevistos que solía encargarle, sin preocuparse lo más mínimo del hecho de que ella ya tuviese algo planeado, e inesperadamente él se presentó en el hospital en un helicóptero alquilado, aterrizando en el helipuerto de salvamento y corriendo a la sala de emergencia directamente desde una fiesta de alto standing, vistiendo un corbatín negro y faja de seda tornasolada de plata, con su oscuro cabello mojado por la lluvia. Después de que la enyesaran y le dieran el alta, él la había recogido de la silla de ruedas con la que la habían llevado a la pista de aterrizaje y la había llevado en brazos hasta el helicóptero que los estaba esperando. Y además le contrató una enfermera y un ama de llaves hasta que fue capaz de levantarse y salir de nuevo por sí misma.

¡Maldito sea! Y ella ya había planeado decirle que contratara a otra tonta para limpiarle sus desastres. Hizo una pausa para enfocar su objetivo de nuevo. Eso había sido… de acuerdo… el intento fallido de renunciar _del año pasado_.

Frunció el ceño hacia su reloj. Si llamaba un taxi ahora, enseguida estaría en el aeropuerto, en su vuelo, y de camino a renunciar de nuevo. Esta vez no iba a permitir que nada le impidiera comunicárselo. Malditos fueran los huesos rotos y las pérdidas de equipaje. Se llevaría la profunda satisfacción de contemplar la cara de pasmado que se le quedaba cuando le devolviera el teléfono vía satélite que le había dado con el propósito de poder localizarla durante todas y cada una de las horas del día o de la noche. ¡Ja! No sería capaz de encontrar otra sirvienta como Sakura Kinomoto. Tendría que tratar a la siguiente como si tuviera cerebro. Una vida, incluso. Sí. Recuperaría su vida. Claro. Ahora, si sólo pudiera mantener ese pensamiento.

** *.*.*.*.***

El conductor del taxi le entregó el equipaje y cogió el dinero de la carrera haciéndole un guiño. Ella se encaminó hacia la entrada de la terminal privada, asintiendo al guardia uniformado que le abría la puerta.

—Señorita Kinomoto…—Se tocó el sombrero y sonrió mientras caminaban juntos.

— ¿Qué tal está hoy tu esposa, Kotaro? ¿Ha tenido ya ese bebé?

—Está pasada de cuentas, con atraso de una semana, pero le pasó igual con nuestro último hijo. No hay problema.

Sak sonrió al piloto, el cual entregó su bolsa al copiloto, antes de ofrecerle una mano para subir la escalera de metal que llevaba a la puerta de carga abierta del Learjet-85. Una vez acomodada en uno de los cuatro asientos de cuero hechos a medida, aceptó una botella fría de Evian y asintió para indicar que tenía el cinturón puesto de forma segura.

—Los informes meteorológicos dicen que Aspen está recibiendo aviso de nevada fuerte. Puede que tengamos que cambiar la ruta pero, hace una hora, Sardy aún estaba aceptando tráfico aéreo. Te haré saber si tenemos que desviarnos en pleno vuelo—El piloto sonrió, entregándole un paquete que contenía las últimas revistas—. Ya conoces la rutina… una vez que la luz se apague, puedes conseguirte algo de la cocina si tienes hambre. El Sr. Li nos ha surtido con un montón de comida para microondas. Y puse algunas ensaladas frescas también.

Sak devolvió la sonrisa a Hiroshi Takeda y le agradeció su amabilidad antes de que éste entrara en la cabina y, cerrara y asegurara la puerta. Momentos después, se deslizaban por la pista, diez minutos más tarde, el avión ya estaba en el aire. Suspiró y se recostó en la exuberante comodidad del asiento. Iba a extrañar mucho todo esto. No aguardar turno. No tener que esperar por vuelos con retrasos. No pagar extra por ir en primera clase.

Maldita sea, le encantaba este sistema, pero eso no le impediría defender su postura y decirle a su jefe lo que podía hacer con sus exigencias y faltas de consideración. Él era plenamente consciente de sus planes para este fin de semana. Se los había registrado en su agenda para que supiera que no iba a estar disponible esos días. Maldita sea que lo había hecho.

Siempre fue sumamente egoísta, egocéntrico, irrespetuoso con sus necesidades y totalmente ambivalente hacia su vida personal, sin preocuparle lo más mínimo irrumpir en su privacidad durante el tiempo que estaba residiendo en alguna de las casas que él poseía. Cuando, ocasionalmente, era capaz de regresar a su propio apartamento, disfrutaba de poder pasearse en ropa interior, echarse en el sofá con un refrigerio y ver la televisión. Pero jamás se había atrevido a hacer nada de eso cuando lo tenía mínimamente cerca.

Una vez Li incluso osó entrar en el lujoso baño, unido a la habitación de invitados que ella normalmente usaba en la casa de Aspen, cuando estaba justo en mitad de una ducha, apartando a un lado con un empujón la puerta de cristal, para echarle la bronca por un pequeño error en su agenda. Haciendo caso omiso a que ella estaba tratando arduamente de cubrir sus senos con una esponjosa toalla blanca y girando la cadera para no dejarle a la vista su vello púbico.

Él simplemente la recorrió de arriba abajo con mirada enojada y le dijo que saliera de una condenada vez de la ducha, se pusiera algo, y arreglara su horario de mierda… ¡de inmediato! Habría puesto en duda que el muy imbécil se había dado cuenta de que estaba desnuda de no ser por las órdenes que le dio.

Salió del baño tres minutos después, envuelta en un albornoz, para encontrárselo rondando por la habitación, revisando distraídamente los efectos personales de su propiedad que estaban sobre el aparador. Levantó la vista y le dijo lacónicamente:

—Deshazte de mis citas para el resto del día. Tengo que ir a un sitio y no quiero ser molestado con asuntos de negocios.

Y después de toda esa escena, inesperadamente la arrastró con él al Festival de Música de Aspen, dónde había insistido en que lo acompañara y apuntara todo lo que pudiese encontrar interesante.

Apenas tomó notas. Había sido un recorrido maravilloso, y lo disfrutó, pero se comportó como si ella hubiese arruinado el día al completo por el mísero error de olvidar incluir, en el programa de su agenda, la cita que tenía concertada con Nakuru Akizuki, la editora de películas y música que había estado tratando de hacerle una entrevista exclusiva — o posiblemente, tenerlo en una posición comprometedora — durante meses. La señora Akizuki se presentó a la hora convenida y no tuvo problemas en sentirse como en casa mientras él estaba hablando por teléfono con su abogado acerca de conseguir contratar un nuevo grupo de rock.

Después de diez minutos pidiéndole disculpas y, finalmente, conseguir sacarla de la residencia, él se dirigió al baño privado de Sak y se deshizo de algunas de sus cosas. Ni siquiera se había molestado en pedirle disculpas por invadir su privacidad y avergonzarla como el infierno. Pero al día siguiente, cuando había tratado de localizar el albornoz de siempre, en su lugar se encontró un espectacular, extremadamente sexy y costoso vestido de gala de satén. Y para aumentar su humillación, había remplazado su camisón de franela por otro vaporoso, escandalosamente atrevido, con el que se sintió medio desnuda.

Justo como si le recordara que era dueña de una ropa de dormir andrajosa, desaliñada y un viejo albornoz que había conservado por más de diez años. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él? Comprendía que sólo estaba tratando de ser conciliador, pero hubiera preferido enormemente una disculpa verbal. Sin embargo, Syao Li no era alguien que se disculpara o admitiera sus fallos. Para él todo se arreglaba con dinero. Aún así, el vestido y el camisón eran impresionantes, y tuvo que admitir que había sido bastante dulce por su parte.

Wow, ahí vamos de nuevo. ¿Dulce? Nada acerca de ese hombre podría ser ni remotamente llamado dulce. Medio había esperado que le pidiera probárselos para él, pero ya que no lo mencionó, ella tampoco lo hizo. Empezó a cerrar con pestillo las puertas de la habitación y del cuarto de baño después de eso. No más visitas inesperadas de un jefe despotricando, muchas gracias.

Trataría de olvidar todas las veces que había estado completamente preparada para escapar, sólo para que algo extrañamente fuera de lugar que él hiciera o alguna inolvidable clase de acción que realizara, echase por tierra sus esfuerzos. Como la vez que se dirigía conduciendo hacia a una cita y un niño de diez años se desvió y estrelló accidentalmente contra la defensa del coche, cayéndose de una vieja bicicleta de segunda mano. El hombre había terminado comprándole al chaval una de primera línea para remplazarla y había hecho pasar a toda la familia del chico una fabulosa Navidad, además de llenarles la despensa con alimentos durante medio año.

El Mercedes se había llevado mil doscientos dólares por la reparación de la pintura y el cromo. El chico ni siquiera había sufrido un rasguño. Sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. _Mantente en el camino, Sak. No vayas a ablandarte ahora. Has tomado una decisión. ¡No más!_ Estaba acabado. Incluso había llevado los anuncios clasificados consigo para buscar un nuevo empleo. Bebió un sorbo de agua mientras encerraba en un círculo de tinta roja otro trabajo como asistente personal. Dio un respingo ante el pésimo sueldo que ofrecían. Oh, bueno. Por lo menos podría contar con tener un horario decente y normal, con el que incluso tendría la posibilidad de ver a su familia cuando quisiera.

Siguió leyendo la columna. Había un montón de ofertas de mierda, no era de extrañar que apareciesen tantos. Nadie aceptaría un puesto que requería habilidades tan altas por una miseria. Pero claro, no todos los directores generales o ejecutivos demandaban de su asistente un acceso 24 horas/7 días a la semana. Ella tendría jornadas de nueve-a-cinco. Los fines de semana para sí misma.

Mientras el trabajo ofreciera un seguro decente y prestaciones, podía fácilmente darse el lujo de aceptar una reducción en su salario. Había sido malditamente frugal con su generoso sueldo estos últimos siete años. Había invertido en fondos mutuos y también un poco en bonos del tesoro. No con la tasa más alta de interés, pero mucho más malditamente seguros que el mercado de valores estos días. Y sin olvidar los lingotes de oro que tenía en su caja de seguridad de tamaño económico en el banco. El oro seguiría siendo útil incluso si el dólar volvía a caer hasta el fondo en el mundo, ¿verdad? Comprar barato y vender caro, ¿no es así? Había aprendido algunas cosas durante su paso por las Empresas Li.

Sí. Podría permitirse aceptar un empleo en el que le pagaran menos. Un trabajo en el que incluso pudiera conocer a hombres agradables, normales. Dio un resoplido. Sí, claro. Normal, casado-pero-buscando, divorciado-pero-buscando-alrededor o soltero-con-complejo-de-mamá_. Afróntalo, chica._ Los hombres solteros de su edad rara vez estaban sin compromisos y rara vez eran lo que aparentaban ser. Ya había tenido suficientes de ellos durante los últimos años. Amigos o socios de negocios de Li… productores, músicos, diversos y variados repulsivos de cada imaginable tipo y nivel de ingresos. Desafortunadamente, la mayoría parecía asumir que simplemente por ser la "asistente personal" de un hombre de gran poder, sexy y rico como Syaoran Li, significaba que andaba perdida, a la caza y disponible.

El propio Li la había contratado por su excelente inteligencia y por su capacidad para pasar por alto el hecho de que fuese uno de los más elegibles y ricos solteros del mundo, y uno de los roba corazones, más guapos y sexis del planeta. Su disposición para hacer el trabajo, sin que se le cayera la baba como al resto de las asistentes que previamente había contratado y luego despedido, lo había propiciado. Su calma, su apropiada conducta sexual le hacían no temer que su asistente lo acorralara, le arrancara la ropa y le pidiera que la tomara en su cama, tal y cómo había hecho la última. Lo que esperaba de ella era una profesionalidad total, compromiso total. Y le había pagado mucho dinero por ello. Sakura Kinomoto era probablemente la asistente y recadera mejor pagada del mundo. Y se había merecido cada maldito centavo.

Su habilidad para lidiar con exaltados hombres poderosos de cualquier tipo le venía de tener seis hermanos mayores. Seis hermanos que _cariñosamente _la habían torturado, burlado, incitado, contrariado, dominado y por lo demás, aprovechado de ella durante toda su tierna infancia. Por no hablar de que habían mantenido a cualquier chico guapo del que se enamoró, tan absolutamente aterrado de pedirle una cita, que había crecido sin que ni una sola vez le hubieran pedido ir a una graduación o a ver una película, hasta que su último hermano se había marchado a la universidad. Pero para aquel entonces ya había aprendido a prescindir de la atención de los hombres, y también que podía lograr mucho más sin los incómodos enredos de un ego masculino golpeando su feo rostro contra su propio obstinado y maldito orgullo.

Así, a excepción de uno o dos cortos intentos frustrados por encontrar un hombre compatible para ocasionalmente compartir un trago y pasar la noche, había permanecido totalmente feliz sin ataduras. Hasta que empezó a trabajar para uno de los más agravantes, irritantes, deliciosos y que hacían la boca agua hombres de la faz de la tierra. Y a pesar de que se consideraba inmune a los tipos de su clase — o de cualquier clase en este caso — Sakura Kinomoto se encontró por primera vez, que pudiera recordar, deseando que un hombre la percibiera como algo más que un mueble. Había fantaseado con Li en sueños clasificados X que la dejaban despierta, jadeante y con las bragas empapadas de crema, mientras luchaba por contener su ritmo cardiaco.

Pero, por lo visto, su implacable, carismático e increíblemente guapo jefe la había contratado por su carencia de cualidades atractivas. Por su incapacidad para parecer lo suficientemente femenina para distraerlo. Por su capacidad de mantener una actitud fresca, ultra-profesional y no babear sobre sus zapatos cada vez que estaba en su presencia. ¡Maldita sea! Así que ella sabiamente había aplazado su babeo a las noches, cuando se lo encontraba deambulando por sus febriles y patéticos sueños. Cada magro, suculento, delicioso milímetro de esos seis pies cuatro pulgadas de altura, endurecido por el Bowflex, de esa hermosa fantasía húmeda de cuerpo, que hacía sentarse y gemir a todas las féminas a cien yardas alrededor del hombre. Una mirada de esos ojos azul-láser mataban a la mayoría de las mujeres. Y ese sedoso cabello oscuro, peinado por los dedos, las hacía querer volver a peinar el bucle rebelde que inevitablemente caía de bruces sobre su frente lisa mientras trabajaba.

Y así se había quedado, soltera y disponible, por decirlo de alguna forma. Albergando un patético e irrealista enamoramiento por un hombre que la veía sólo como un robot allí plantado, esperando a que le hiciera la más mínima invitación, sin preguntas.

Oh, bueno. Todo eso terminaría muy pronto. Adiós, hombre de ensueño del demonio. Hola, cotidiana existencia normal y nueva oportunidad de vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Chicos,**

**Aquí va el capítulo 2 de esta fantástica historia.**

**Disclaimer: Por favor recordar que los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP y la historia a Fran Lee. Disfruten =D**

**EL TRABAJO DE SAKURA**

**Capítulo Dos**

Echó una mirada al cielo nublado mientras se deslizaba en la limusina que él había enviado al aeropuerto para recogerla. Los copos de nieve habían cubierto rápidamente su ligera chaqueta, haciéndola caer en la cuenta de que se había marchado de Los Ángeles sin pensar siquiera en que no todos los lugares de la tierra estaban a unos cómodos veintiún grados a mediados de febrero. Por lo menos en esta ocasión no se quedaría el tiempo suficiente para necesitar un tupido abrigo. Estaría en el avión de vuelta hacia cielos soleados en la mañana del domingo.

El conductor metió su bolsa en el maletero, se acercó a la puerta y entró, entonces bajó la separación del cristal de privacidad y dijo:

—El Sr. Li está ocupado. ¿Quiere parar en Dior o Gucci antes de llegar? No trajo mucho equipaje.

Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—No me uniré a la fiesta, Kurogane. No pienso estar aquí el tiempo suficiente para necesitar ropa adicional. Pero gracias por preguntar.

El vidrio de privacidad se deslizó hacia arriba y ella se reclinó hacia atrás para continuar leyendo la sección de clasificados. Había encerrado en círculos diez posibles puestos de trabajo. Sólo cuatro incluían algo escasamente cercano al paquete de beneficios que ella quería, pero siempre podría negociarlo. Encendió la luz del techo, ya que la del día estaba muy menguada para permitir una lectura cómoda. Eso, junto con la capa de cristal oscuro que la limusina tenía en las ventanas traseras, hacía imposible leer sin encender la luz interior. Finalmente guardó de nuevo la sección en su gran bolso de mano y comprobó el paquete de unidades flashes etiquetados que había traído para dejarle a Li. Los datos importantes que no iba a necesitar más porque renunciaría.

Se recostó de nuevo y miró por la ventana para ver el tráfico de turistas que parecía llenar las calles durante la temporada de esquí. Amaba Aspen en invierno. Había aprendido a amar la nieve y California no era el mejor lugar para vivir si te gustaba la nieve. Sí. Extrañaría ese particular beneficio de su trabajo.

Syao Li tenía casas en Aspen, Los Ángeles, Nueva York, Florida y Virginia. Las mantenía todas y pasaba un par de meses en cada una, pero llamaba su hogar a California. Utilizaba la venerable mansión pre-guerra civil de Virginia para sus actividades políticas, el apartamento de Nueva York era su base en la costa este, el rancho de Florida estaba rodeado de campos de naranjos y toronjas, y la residencia de California en el Cañón Coldwater era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a diez familias. La casa en Aspen era el lugar donde iba a esquiar y a relajarse.

Claro. Si puedes llamar descanso tener a un centenar de personas dando vueltas por tu residencia. Aquí daba pródigas fiestas. La mayoría de la gente con la que se asociaba pasaba algún tiempo en ella. Disponía de diez habitaciones, aparcamiento para seis coches y treinta hectáreas arboladas. Después de todo, Syao Li siempre estaba rodeado por la jet set, por la gente guapa. Ricos y famosos parecían sentirse atraídos por su jefe. Y también una gran cantidad de sanguijuelas y vagos. Personas que se le arrimaban porque estaba demasiado ocupado y encumbrado para advertir que se estaban comiendo toda su comida y bebiendo todos su caros vinos y champagne. Personas que simplemente necesitaban colgarse a la espalda de un hombre como Li.

Incluso era capaz de simpatizar con ellos. Había pasado siete años a su sombra y podía ser de lo más adictivo. Pero a diferencia de aquellos que se le aferraban por las razones de costumbre, ella sencillamente quería estar en cualquier lugar donde él estuviera. Se sacudió la sensación que le produjo ese pensamiento. Totalmente patética. Qué jodidamente tonta era. Ahora estaba soñando, incluso para sí misma, como si necesitara urgentemente un psicoanálisis. Cualquier mujer que se aferrase desesperadamente a un hombre que ni siquiera se fijaba en que respiraba, era un cachorro enfermo. Oh. Bien. Realmente sabía que existía. Era su muy bien pagada chica de los recados.

Miró el reloj y frunció el ceño de nuevo. Debían haber llegado a la casa hacía ya unos minutos. Pulsó el botón para bajar el cristal. Kurogane miró por el espejo retrovisor y dijo en voz baja:

—El Sr. Li me ordenó que la llevara a Dior. Lo siento, señorita Kinomoto. Dice que se supone que debe estar vestida de etiqueta al llegar y no creo que vaya a aceptar un no por respuesta

Sabiendo que era mejor no discutir inútilmente con Kurogane, Sak sólo suspiró y asintió.

—Muy bien, Kurogane. Lo complaceré esta vez. ¿Exactamente cuál es la naturaleza de la fiesta que va a dar esta noche?

El chofer sonrió.

—Él no me confía eso, señorita Kinomoto. Pero su lista de invitados se lee como el Quién es Quién del mundo de la alta sociedad. Creo que está teniendo alguna dificultad… desalojando… a una más que tenaz mujer—Kurogane sabía exactamente de lo que se trataba todo esto.

Asintió y se hundió de nuevo en el asiento. Está bien. Así que hacer de "interferencia", parecía indicar que alguna cara de muñeca de la alta sociedad había tratado de clavar sus garras en la piel de Li, y necesitaba ser liberado por una amante celosa. No era la primera vez que había sido sacada del banquillo para dar un pase falso a la línea de veinte yardas. Bien, si el hombre pretendía hacerle fingir, por interés otra vez, que era su amorcito, iba a hacérselo pagar a lo grande con el más caro, escandaloso y sexy vestido que Dior tuviera en sus bastidores. E incluso podría manejar conseguir tener un par de adornos de Tiffany´s también. Después de todo, una prometida celosa era endemoniadamente mucho más impresionante que una novia celosa, ¿verdad?

***.*.*.*.***

Parecía que la estaban esperando, en el momento en que entró a la lujosa y exuberante sala de exposición, fue saludada por Madame Tomoyo personalmente y escoltada a una sala de exhibición privada. Por la obvia calidad y el costo de los vestidos que le mostraron, se dio cuenta de que le estaba dando carta blanca para equiparse con unas galas únicas en su clase, por lo que no reparó en gastos y se mimó escandalosamente. Sería un regalo de despedida para ella, por siete años de duro trabajo y dedicación. Al diablo con un reloj de oro barato.

Una hora más tarde, vestida con uno de los mejores trajes de noche de Dior, llevando un conjunto de collar, pulsera y pendientes que le habían costado a su jefe un par de cientos de miles, y usando un anillo de platino de compromiso con un diamante de tres quilates que le habían supuesto otros ciento veinticinco mil dólares, acomodó un largo abrigo de piel de zorro blanco sobre su cuerpo y se metió en el asiento trasero de la limusina, dándole a Kurogane un guiño perverso cuando el hombre la miró fijamente, con la boca abierta.

—No se puede discutir con el hombre, ¿eh, Kurogane? Quizás la próxima vez lo pensará dos veces antes de permitir a una mujer enojada volverse loca con sus tarjetas de crédito.

***.*.*.*.***

La aislada casa de tres plantas resplandecía con las luces mientras caía un atardecer cubierto de nieve, y cuando Kurogane entró en el aparcamiento subterráneo para salvarla de entrar por la puerta principal a través de dicha nieve, de repente se sintió culpable, como si hubiera sobrepasado gravemente los límites de su relación con Syaoran Li, al vestirse con galas que le habían costado más de trescientos cincuenta mil dólares. Pero se lo merecía, al ignorar sus deseos y haber insistido en que hiciera este maldito viaje. Además, siempre podría devolver la joyería, y probablemente hasta el vestido. Los zapatos dorados Manolo Blahnick, con la puntera del pie abierta y una delicada hebilla con costra facetada de zafiros azules y blancos, quizá no pudieran ser devueltos, ¿pero el resto? Sí. Él podría conseguir que le devolvieran el dinero.

Un asistente le ofreció el hueco de su brazo cuando salió de la limusina y gentilmente lo aceptó, permitiendo al hombre uniformado escoltarla al recibidor de entrada que los huéspedes usaban cuando las inclemencias del tiempo les impedían entrar por las amplias puertas dobles de arriba. Notó que las escaleras tapizadas habían sido cubiertas con una tela carmesí, y sonrió mientras se preguntaba quién justificaba esta noche el tratamiento de la alfombra roja.

Al llegar a la planta principal, donde otro asistente uniformado estaba esperando para tomar su abrigo, miró al área abierta del techo de catedral que servía como salón de baile o sala de fiestas y sonrió.

—Hola, Rika. ¿Cómo le está yendo a Terada?

La mujer parpadeó ante la pregunta antes de reconocerla y sus oscuros ojos se abrieron con asombro ante la imponente imagen que el vestido, la piel y la joyería debían estar proyectando.

— ¡Señorita Kinomoto! Usted es verdaderamente una visión. Creo que ha estado escondiendo su luz bajo una capa de modestia.

La hija del ama de llaves, Rika, había venido a ayudar con las fiestas y asistir a su madre en la limpieza después de las vacaciones. Su marido Terada se había roto la cadera y el muslo en un accidente automovilístico la última vez que Sak estuvo aquí, y Li le había dado más horas para ayudar con los gastos debido a que él no podría regresar al trabajo durante algunos meses. Además su jefe había pagado las facturas médicas. _¡No! No pienses en cosas como ésa. Estás aquí para resolver el problema de renunciar_.

Rika acarició melancólicamente la impresionante piel y sacudió la cabeza dando un suspiro.

—Está mucho mejor. El señor Li lo ha ocupado trabajando en sus coches hasta que pueda regresar a tiempo completo cuando le quiten los yesos. ¡Oh, esto es precioso!

— ¿Y dónde está el gran héroe? —Preguntó Sak con una sonrisa, sabiendo que en opinión de Rika, eso es exactamente lo que era su jefe en este momento.

—Está en la planta alta. Quiere enterarse del momento en que usted llegue. Le diré a Wei que le comunique que está aquí…

—Está bien, Rika, yo se lo haré saber. No te molestes—Enderezó los hombros y se dirigió a la curvada escalera que conducía hasta el tercer piso de la enorme casa. Se dio cuenta de las cabezas que se giraban para seguirla y se mordió la comisura de los labios. El diseño de seda color azul zafiro con su cubierta de malla dorada era sin duda un atrapa-miradas, especialmente con la espalda del vestido prácticamente inexistente. Drapeado seductoramente en un escote halter cruzado, apenas dejaba espacio suficiente para la exquisita gargantilla de diamantes y zafiros que descansaba encima de la tela que caía hasta los pies en un sensual remolino que acariciaba sus senos y caderas como una mano suave. El brazalete a juego y los largos pendientes colgaban brillando bajo las luces de la pista que iluminaban la escalera con un suave resplandor.

No había tenido tiempo para peinarse, por lo que simplemente se había recogido los gruesos rizos de color castaño y oro en una alta cola de caballo sobre su coronilla, y había cortado un poco de seda zafiro de la tira del fajín para ocultar el elástico. Daba la impresión de que su cuello era más largo y dejaba a sus magníficos pendientes un montón de espacio para moverse y brillar espectacularmente.

Caminó hasta el final de los peldaños alfombrados e hizo una pausa, mirando alrededor del salón más pequeño que se abría en la galería frente a las escaleras, antes de dirigirse al corredor que conducía a las habitaciones de la parte trasera del piso. La araña de bronce y cristal ahumado en el ápice de la bóveda difundía una luz cálida sobre la zona, haciendo que la cubierta dorada del vestido reluciera y que las destellantes joyas se vieran aún más impresionantes de lo que habían lucido en la sala de exposición. Comprendió que ni un alma la reconocería a menos que se presentara, por lo que reunió valor y se movió lentamente hacia el centro de la galería, buscando a Li por todos lados.

Los invitados se giraban para seguir su movimiento, pero nadie la llamó por su nombre. No era una cara familiar para la gente guapa. Sólo sus empleados la conocían lo suficientemente bien como para reconocerla. Tenía el anonimato asegurado.

Y entonces lo vio, de pie, incómodo entre un apretado grupo de personas, con una impresionante y hermosa supermodelo sosteniéndose de su brazo como si hubiera crecido allí, con esa estridente risa tintineante llena de fingida diversión que nunca llegaba a sus magníficos ojos color rojizo. Sakura permaneció parada durante un largo rato, disfrutando de la evidente cantidad de incomodidad que él estaba experimentando, esperando a que girara los ojos hacia su dirección antes de hacer su entrada triunfal.

Un hombre que mantenía una animada conversación a su lado, se giró para echarle una ojeada y le dedicó una intensa mirada antes de deslizarse junto a ella y presentarse. No era necesario. Conocía su rostro por las portadas de las revistas y los tabloides cómo Eriol Hiraguizawa, actor dos veces ganador del Oscar y galán para millones de mujeres alrededor del mundo. Lo miró con una fresca sonrisa y respondió a su escandaloso cumplido con un simple "gracias", antes de volver la vista hacia su jefe.

—No te he visto antes por aquí. Y por la apariencia de ese pedrusco en tu mano, diría que estás pillada… pero Dios me ayude, no sería un hombre con sangre en las venas si no lo intentara—Eriol deslizó una magra mano alrededor de su cintura y trató de acercarla. Su recompensa fue una mirada ácida que podría haber marchitado todo el Bosque Nacional del Río Blanco. Él sonrió y le soltó la cintura, diciendo en un tono ronco que había caído una octava—. ¿Quién es el diablo con suerte que te tiene amarrada de su dedo meñique?

Justo en el momento en que le hablaba, Syaoran Li levantó la vista, con esa mirada glacial ámbar oscura cruzándose con la de ella, y su cuerpo se relajó de la postura defensiva que había asumido, forzando al parásito social de hembras a aflojar su apretón. Sak intentó no parecer conmocionada. Trató de no reaccionar ante el calor que la atravesaba como un disparo de fuego desde la cabeza a la punta de los pies, preguntándose aturdida si los Manolo Blahniks se habían derretido. Ella le sonrió a través de la habitación, y Eriol siguió su mirada, instantáneamente silbando bajito y retrocediendo un paso.

—Debí haberlo adivinado. Magnífica. Pero si alguna vez decides negociar, yo siempre estaré alrededor—El actor dejó vacante el lugar a su lado mientras Li se desencajaba con calma de las garras de la otra mujer con un "Perdóname". Las cabezas se volvieron cuando él se apartó del nudo de cuerpos y se movió a través de la galería en su dirección, mientras ella luchaba contra el impulso de morderse los nudillos y gemir. Ese hombre tenía tal caminar…

Sak esbozó una brillante sonrisa hacia sus ojos cuando él se detuvo tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de la seda del vestido, puso la mano en la que llevaba el deslumbrante pedrusco sobre su antebrazo y dijo con voz lo bastante alta como para ser escuchada a más de diez pies de distancia.

— ¡Syao! ¡Cariño! Siento llegar tarde.

Notó la tortuosa ruta que tomaron sus ojos al deslizarse por encima del vestido, las joyas y el impresionante anillo de compromiso que quitaba el aliento y que ella estaba exhibiendo de manera ostentosa. Un músculo tembló en el surco profundo de la comisura de su boca. Parecía estar luchando con una emoción oscura y enfadada que temía que iba averiguar más tarde —en los tonos menos halagüeños posibles— pero sorprendentemente, le devolvió una sensual y torcida sonrisa.

— ¿Ni siquiera me merezco un beso después de esperar todo este tiempo a que finalmente aparecieras? —Su voz era un gruñido sexy lo suficientemente fuerte como para que aquellos a su alrededor lo pudieran escuchar con claridad, aunque fingía estar hablando sólo para sus oídos. Sak sintió, por la forma en que todos los ojos estaban pegados a ellos, como si estuvieran en una pecera. Se puso de puntillas y se dirigió a su mejilla. Pero antes de que sus labios hicieran contacto, él giró la cabeza y terminó plantándole el beso directamente sobre su sonriente boca. Y oh, qué boca tenía el hombre…

Y él no se conformó sólo con un beso amistoso, no. Deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y la arrastró contra su pecho, ocultando suavemente la sacudida de asombro por la captura de la parte posterior de su cabeza en la palma de una mano e inclinando su boca para tomar la de ella completamente. Deslizó con soltura su firme lengua con sabor a champán sobre sus labios cuando Sak los abrió para preguntar qué demonios estaba haciendo. El ritmo cardíaco se le disparó cuando trazó el interior de su boca de manera sensual. Si no hubiera conocido a su jefe tan condenadamente bien, ese beso quizá le podría haber engañado incluso a ella, pero pensó que había pagado un capital por besarla y decidió que también podría dejarse llevar.

Peleando con su lengua, exploró sus cálidas profundidades, mientras le deslizaba las manos por detrás de la cabeza y arqueaba su cuerpo hacia el esmoquin, presionando las caderas contra la polla que crecía súbitamente, ignorando el arrebato de entusiasmo que le produjo su obvia gran excitación, hizo exactamente lo que había deseado hacer durante los últimos seis años o más.

Sak lo besó… salvajemente, hambrientamente, posesivamente. Dándole todo lo que tenía, a pesar de que para él era sólo un acto para desalentar a la absolutamente furiosa rubia que se había girado dando fuertes pisadas en dirección a las escaleras que regresaban a la segunda planta.

Tenía una boca decadentemente caliente y deliciosa. El caro champán sabía seco y fuerte en su lengua, y no podía haber imaginado cómo sería tenerlo besándola así… ni siquiera en sus más salvajes sueños húmedos. Su olor caliente, picante, masculino le llenaba la nariz. Sentía el corazón como una súper pelota que, con total facilidad, podría acribillar directamente el camino al frente de su vestido de seda e ir rebotando violentamente a través de la alfombra si seguía besándola.

Sus lenguas se enredaban con voracidad, respirando ambos de forma irregular y ardiente, con los cuerpos pegados ávidamente uno contra el otro, mientras los brazos de él la estrechaban con tanta fuerza que casi pudo sentir crujir su propia espina dorsal. Luego una mano le ahuecó el trasero en un familiar, firme apretón, y Sak inhaló y trató de retroceder. Él murmuró con voz ronca contra sus labios.

—Relájate. Sobrevivirás.

Ella le iba a golpear en la cabeza… más tarde.

Cuando por fin sintió sus flojos pies tocar la alfombra de nuevo, y la boca de él se levantó de la suya, se dio cuenta de que los hombres estaban golpeando a Li en la espalda y se alzaban voces por todas partes, mientras su "prometido" aceptaba felicitaciones de sus compañeros, incluso mientras la mantenía firmemente apretada contra su todavía rampante erección. Probablemente para disimularla hasta que se calmara.

Sonrió a las personas que hablaron con ella, sin escuchar una maldita palabra de lo que le estaban diciendo. Su vientre era una bola de masa caliente. Las piernas no la habrían sostenido si él hubiera decidido apartarse, y ella no tenía ningún deseo de caerse hecha un ovillo a los pies de todos en la alfombra, por lo que mantuvo las manos fuertemente apretadas sobre los hombros de él.

—Así que, Li… ¿ésta es la sorpresa que dijiste que tenías para todos? ¡Ya era hora, hombre! No puedo decir que te culpe por mantenerla en secreto. Yo no la dejaría fuera de mi vista si fuera tú—Voces zumbando, vasos tintineando por los brindis, risas… no se filtraba demasiado a través de su mente conmocionada por ese cuerpo duro y completamente alucinante que la sujetaba posesivamente.

Lo mataría… y luego quizás lo atacaría y desvestiría y…

Comentarios jocosos, impulsados por grandes cantidades de champán caro, fueron circulando de un lado a otro, y cuando su increíble erección había disminuido lo suficiente para no convertirse en un espectáculo, le permitió alejarse un poco, pero la mantuvo firmemente clavada a su lado rodeándola con un brazo. Alguien le colocó una copa de champán en la mano y bebió, a falta de algo mejor que hacer mientras él la usaba como punto de apoyo forzoso y aprovechaba al máximo el revuelo que su presencia había causado.

_Y el sustituto del mariscal de campo lanza un pase de anotación…_

Aturdida, sonrió y estrechó manos mientras era presentada como "Mi prometida, Sak", sin que su auténtico apellido fuera nunca dicho. Negación plausible. Se bebió la primera copa de delicioso champán y aceptó otra. Había empezado a sentirse en exceso como una rubia muñeca kewpie permanentemente unida a su cadera.

Después de lo que parecieron horas escuchando comentarios estúpidos, y de bromas masculinas volando de acá para allá, todo comenzó a mezclarse con todo. Con la excepción de que durante esas horas, ella muy posiblemente había ingerido cerca de un galón de champán, a pesar de que no era precisamente su bebida favorita.

¡Maldita sea! Las caras se estaban difuminando. Las voces aumentaban y disminuían. Las sonrisitas le estaban dando vértigo. Sintió algo duro debajo de la mejilla, y se dio cuenta de que estaba apoyada en el pecho de Li y estaban bailando. O por lo menos, él estaba bailando y medio la arrastraba por el piso con sus pies a media pulgada del suelo. Por primera vez desde que había llegado, nadie les estaba balbuceando, ella exhaló un débil aliento y dijo:

—Necesito… h-hablar… contigo.

—Tenemos un montón de tiempo para hablar más tarde—Su aliento era cálido contra la oreja de ella y se estremeció.

— ¡No! Necesito hablar… ahora—Sacudió la cabeza. El movimiento la hizo marearse como el infierno e hipó—. Ooops. Estoy malditamente ebria…—Se rió borrachamente.

—Lo estás. ¿Soy yo quien te compró ese anillo? —Su voz era un ronroneo sordo contra su sien.

—Te sirvo bien, tú idiota egoísta—Murmuró—. Me perdí mi… cumpleaños… por… tu culpa.

Esperaba que se enojara, por lo que su risa suave la sobresaltó. Giró la cabeza hacia arriba desde el pecho en el que yacía y arrugó el gesto. Él estaba definitivamente borroso.

—Vine aquí… para decirte… que te vayas la mierda.

Unos oscuros ojos ámbares la miraron. ¿Por qué el hijo de puta tenía tres ojos? No, cuatro ojos… el hijo de perra tenía más de todo… como de costumbre.

— ¿Estás enfadada conmigo por alguna razón, Kinomoto? —Respiró contra su frente, enviando escalofríos a través de ella.

—Por supuesto… que estoy enfadada…—Frunció el ceño, tratando de averiguar qué ojos pertenecían a dónde. El de su nariz estaba definitivamente en el lugar equivocado—. Bastardo machista. Mi nombre es Sak… tú nunca usas mi nombre…

— ¿Quieres decirme cómo te sientes realmente? —Le dirigía una sexy risita malévola.

—Acabo de hacerlo… ¿no lo hice?

—No bebes, ¿verdad, Sak? —El muy imbécil estaba sonriendo.

—Por supuesto que bebo… porque soy una jodida borracha…

— ¿Llamarte Kinomoto me hace un bastardo? —Movió lentamente la boca contra su piel mientras susurraba.

—Por supuesto que no. Eres un… bastardo… porque ni siquiera… sabes… que existo… hijo de puta…

Pensó que él se había echado a reír, pero no podía estar muy segura, porque ése fue justo el momento en que se desmayó.

**Merezco Reviews? Cuando pueda subo el siguiente capi, que va a estar ardiente buahahahaha *risa pervertidilla****

**Besitos,**

**Mi-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello gente! Aquí les traigo el próximo capi. De aquí en adelante los capis tienen LEMON, a las cardiacas por favor abstenerse de leer, que por eso tiene rate M.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP y la historia a Fran Lee. Yo sólo lo adapté para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**

**EL TRABAJO DE SAKURA**

**Capítulo 3**

La cabeza debía habérsele caído. No. Todavía estaba allí, porque le dolía como el infierno. Su lengua sabía cómo un viejo fieltro verde que había sido arrancado de una mesa de billar antigua. Le dolía hasta el pelo. Levantó la mano para comprobar si estaba en llamas. No encontró nada excepto rizos enmarañados y una almohada sobre la cabeza. Un quejido escapó de sus labios. ¡Ay! Incluso eso hacía que le doliera. ¿Qué había sido? ¿El Champán? ¿Era Dom Pérignon? ¿O era Cristal? Ooohhh, Dios. Si alguna vez veía otra botella de ese líquido, vomitaría.

Gimió sobre el colchón y decidió no molestarse en abrir los ojos. Se preguntaba si incluso ese pequeño movimiento la haría sentirse más enferma de lo que ya estaba. Probablemente. Lo mejor era permanecer quietecita. Dio varias respiraciones profundas y lentas. Frotó el dorso de la mano sobre su nariz para detener una picazón, y casi se la parte.

¿Qué demonios? Parpadeó, enfocando empañadamente su mano debajo de la almohada, iluminada por la tenue luz que venía desde alrededor de las esquinas. El frío brillo de un enorme diamante casi la ciega.

¿Eh? Oh sí, el pedrusco. Sus ojos bajaron cerrándose de nuevo, y entonces los abrió de par en par. ¿Eso era… un brazo rodeándola? Inspiró hondo, y comprobó que el peso de un brazo humano estaba sujeto posesivamente alrededor de su cuerpo. ¿Su… Cuerpo… Desnudo?

Esto era un mal sueño. Tenía que serlo. Una alucinación inducida por el alcohol. Sí. Pero entonces el brazo de esa alucinación la apretó lentamente, tirando de ella contra otro cuerpo _desnudo_. Uno que tenía duros y sólidos músculos. Y un músculo en particular estaba aguijoneando la parte baja de su espalda como el maldito poste de una verja. Sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar con fuerza.

¿Qué infiernos? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en la cama con un hombre desnudo? ¿Y _qué_ hombre desnudo estaba con ella en la cama? Visiones repentinas de Eriol Hiraguizawa se sacudieron a través de sus pensamientos… la manera en que se pegó a ella y le había ofrecido ser su gran papi le hicieron tragar. Su estómago se tambaleó peligrosamente.

Oh Dios. ¿Había vomitado y dejado que ese imbécil la llevara a la cama? Visiones de pequeños Eriols corriendo a sus pies fueron barridas por el bendito recuerdo del implante anticonceptivo que había decidido ponerse el verano pasado, después del susto que se llevó por un intento de violación que había ocurrido en su complejo de apartamentos. Gracias a Dios por la paranoia.

Oh, la cabeza le palpitaba. Pero de ninguna manera se iba a quedar en la cama con Eriol Hiraguizawa. El famoso, guapo, promiscuo, totalmente caliente Eriol Hiraguizawa. Se apartó la almohada de la cabeza e hizo una mueca de dolor ante la brillante luz de la mañana que se extendía a través de las ventanas de la desconocida habitación. Obligó a su borrosa mirada a revisar la parte de la habitación que era visible, y vio el vestido de color zafiro y dorado arrojado sobre la espalda de una antigua silla. Encima de un esmoquin negro. Mierda. ¿Y ahora qué?

Él no se había movido. No había hablado. A lo mejor aún estaba dormido. Muchos hombres tenían erecciones matutinas. ¿Verdad? Se movió con cuidado y trató de deslizarse silenciosamente por debajo del brazo, sólo para conseguir tenerlo enrollado incluso más fuerte alrededor de su cuerpo, arrastrándole la espalda contra su músculo caliente y sólido. El hombre desnudo detrás de ella respiró hondo y se estiró lentamente. Oh, infiernos. Estaba completamente despierto.

Tratando con fuerza de separar el culo de esa polla merodeadora, empujó el brazo y dijo con un distante y calmado chillido:

—Mira, simplemente déjame levantarme y salir de aquí, ¿vale? No se lo contaré a nadie si tú no lo haces.

Unos labios rozaron la parte posterior de su hombro desnudo, enviando escalofríos a lo largo de todos los nervios que poseía, y dio un grito asustado.

—¡Detente! Todo esto fue un enorme error. Sólo suéltame y no empezaré a gritar… ¿de acuerdo?

Una mano se deslizó por debajo de ella para cubrir su seno, mientras que la que estaba arriba se deslizó lentamente hacia abajo sobre la curva de su cadera para descansar entre sus muslos. El hombre desnudo detrás de ella susurró con voz ronca contra su oído.

—No estabas tan cabreada anoche, Kinomoto.

Nop. Nada de Eriol Hiraguizawa. El hombre desnudo era el mismísimo bastardo. Con un gesto de dolor por sacudir su palpitante cabeza, girándola como Linda Blair para mirar la cara bigotuda de Syaoran Li, Sak dio un grito de terror y luchó como un salmón atrapado por un oso, pero él sólo le permitió darse la vuelta en la cama para enfrentarlo, con lo que se colocó en una posición aún peor que la que mantenía cuando le daba la espalda. La erección ahora estaba empujando húmedamente contra su monte de Venus.

—¿Qué diablos has hecho, maldito seas? —Gritó histéricamente—. ¿Te aprovechaste de mi estúpida mente mientras estaba bebida? Oh, siempre supe que eras un hijo de puta, pero nunca soñé…—Rechinó los dientes furiosamente, con su cabeza latiendo y el estómago dando tumbos.

—¿Ni siquiera un dulce beso de buenos días para tu marido? —Le preguntó en voz baja.

—Déjame ahora…—Se quedó boquiabierta. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos—. ¿Mi QUÉ?

Sus oscuros ojos ámbares brillaron con algo que no reconocía.

—Oíste bien la primera vez. Salvo que ya no puedo llamarte Kinomoto. Creo que Li sería más apropiado.

—Esto NO es nada divertido. ¡Ja, ja! Gran broma. Ahora déjame de una puta vez y retomaré mi camino.

La cabeza le punzaba como el diablo. Condenada fuera su confundida lengua. Despertar desnuda con este hombre no era su idea de la mejor forma de terminar una relación jefe-empleado, pero que así fuera. Un sueño húmedo largamente anhelado, sin duda, pero esta no era exactamente la manera en la que una mujer debería presentar el preaviso de dos semanas.

—Gracioso. No fuiste tan espinosa cuando nos casamos anoche. De hecho, fuiste bastante adorable, tierna y risueña. Las resacas parecen convertirte en una maldita cascarrabias—Apretó los brazos para mantenerla firmemente contra su pecho y con el pene duro como un clavo descansando sólidamente entre los muslos de ella—. Me gustas desnuda, Li. Si hubiera sabido antes cuán jodidamente bien te sentías de esta forma, creo que te hubiera tenido así desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

— ¡No hay manera de que estemos casados, Syaoran Li! Sólo por comprarme un diamante con tu tarjeta de crédito no quiere decir que estemos enganchados, maldita sea—Su contoneo sólo estaba consiguiendo que ese invasor, tan sólido como una piedra, se metiera más profundo en su raja increíblemente húmeda.

—No, pero tu firma y la mía en nuestro certificado de matrimonio lo hace muy oficial, diría yo.

Sak se puso rígida.

—Pero… no puedo estar casada contigo. Odio tu carácter.

—Así me lo dijiste anoche— Sus largos dedos le trazaron la espalda, enviando temblores fríos y calientes a lo largo de su columna.

—Nunca me habría casado contigo. Tú… tú eres un…

—Un bastardo egoísta y machista. Claro. Y no puedes soportar verme. Porque te trato como a una esclava…—Arrastró los labios lentamente por su frente, haciéndola marearse de nuevo, pero por una razón completamente distinta.

—Yo iba a decirte que…

—Tomara mi trabajo bien pagado y me lo metiera en el culo. Sí, lo escuché— El ligero toque de su lengua en la mandíbula le hizo morderse los labios para no gemir.

Sus manos se estremecieron donde descansaban contra el duro, musculoso torso, y se preguntó si debía moverlas. No. Si lo hacía, sus senos se aplastarían contra el pecho de él, y no creía poder manejar la sobrecarga sensorial. Le dolían los pezones por sentir su cuerpo liso y duro. Se moría por sentir su caliente y hambrienta boca. Débiles recuerdos de la noche anterior se acuñaron en su conciencia. La sensación de la erección de seda dura como el acero entre sus muslos le trajo recuerdos de sentirlo enterrado profundamente en el interior de su cuerpo mientras se movía lenta y deliciosamente para complacerla. No. ¡Imposible!

—Tú no te casarías con alguien como yo—Espetó ella. _"Eres uno de los más misóginos, tercos, imposibles de arrinconar, podridos de dinero solteros sobre la faz de esta tierra". _Bueno, eso había sonado bien. Lástima que no la soltó.

Syao rozó con los labios su garganta, siguió el movimiento hacia abajo para probar su clavícula, luego un arrugado pezón rosado, su lengua giró con avidez alrededor del pico hinchado mientras poco a poco movía su cadera contra la de ella, frotando la polla por encima de sus doloridos pliegues húmedos.

—Me declaro culpable de los cargos—El aliento caliente sobre su pezón la hizo gemir—. Tengo que admitir, Sra. Li, que eres la amante más impresionante que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

—Tú, completo y total hijo de puta—Susurró cuando la hizo rodar con más firmeza bajo él y acuñó las caderas entre sus muslos, deslizándose profundamente en su interior con un duro y uniforme movimiento, que llevó sus cuerpos a encontrarse, provocándole un quejumbroso gemido de necesidad.

—¡Oh, Mi Dios! Eso se siente tan condenadamente bien—Su mente se fundió bajo el ataque sensorial del grosor de Syao Li, de su pene totalmente decadente enterrada fuerte y profundamente dentro de ella, empujando y saliendo con un acompasado e insistente ritmo que le hizo perder la noción de lo que había estado diciendo. Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar su propio nombre.

—Es posible que me detestes como jefe, Sakura Li—Dijo con tono áspero mientras se conducía en ella una y otra vez—, pero como amantes, encajamos perfectamente—Su voz era un gruñido gutural en la garganta mientras ella le envolvía las piernas sobre las caderas para tomarlo aún más profundo, surcándole la espalda con las uñas a la vez que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y culminaba con un grito de placer, con el coño sujetándose alrededor de su polla, tan caliente y ceñida que no podía sentir nada excepto esa longitud llenándola.

Aferrándose a él, mientras seguía dirigiendo su exuberante miembro dentro y fuera de ella, se preguntó si habría muerto e ido al cielo, o si habría muerto e ido al infierno. Se sentía como en el cielo, pero el diablo no podía ir allí, ¿verdad? Así que si Syao Li estaba haciéndole el amor, ella no podía estar en el cielo.

Montando la más decadente ola de placer orgásmico, Sak se arqueó para tomar cada deliciosa pulgada de ese cuerpo pétreo dentro de sí misma y otro clímax alucinante la estremeció como fragmentos de vidrio calientes.

Él siguió un poco más con esos poderosos embates antes de impulsarse profundo y llegar con tanta fuerza que se le giraron los ojos. Yació sobre su cuerpo dulce y suave con la cabeza llena de su exuberante aroma. El olor a mujer, mezclado con el del embriagador y delicioso perfume preferido por ella, esa esencia que lo había llevado a infernales sueños húmedos durante los siete años anteriores. Lo único que le había impedido hacer algún intento desde hace mucho tiempo atrás era el hecho de que las aventuras fugaces y ardientes, invariablemente destruían las buenas relaciones de trabajo, y también el que ella jamás hubiese hecho el más mínimo movimiento que se pudiera interpretar como una invitación. Y Syao Li no iba donde no era invitado.

Pero anoche, después de haber vomitado su extremadamente caro champán, ella había admitido que a pesar de que no le gustaba ni malditamente un poco, la indiferencia que le mostraba como mujer la cabreaba.

Así que, eso podría ser razonablemente interpretado como una invitación. Él simplemente la había aceptado. Y, de paso, asegurado bajo llave a su inestimable tesoro de asistente personal con un contrato de larga duración. Por el miserable precio de un vestido original de alta costura, un par de zapatos de mil quinientos dólares, un cuarto de millón en joyas y una licencia de matrimonio de setenta y cinco dólares. No había sido una mala noche de trabajo.

Para colmo, ella era completamente increíble en la cama. Adorable. Deliciosa. Y cuando dichosamente se volvió a enterrar en su suculento cuerpecillo caliente, se dio cuenta de una cosa más… tenía que conseguir que se enamorara lujuriosamente y hasta los tuétanos de él. Porque tan cabreada como estaba ahora mismo, podrían terminar en el tribunal de divorcios antes de que acabase la luna de miel.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Hola Chicos de nuevo ^-^**

**Quería agradecerles por los reviews de los caps anteriores a: Alice-Vampiriithap-Cullen, 4sakura, janelleinwonderland, anaiza18, Didi87 y Fa'anlovelydreams. Gracias por su apoyo!**

**Besitos, **

**Mi-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenos Días gente!**

**Muchas Gracias por los reviews, los favorites y los follow up de todas esas chicas, que aunque no responda los reviews los leo todos y les mando un besote! Me han calado hasta los huesos! Awesome, really Awesome! Janelleinwonderland, tu review fue especial, casi me hace llorar. Te agradezco mucho tu apoyo =) Gracias nena!**

**Como recompensa les traje triple capi! Ya después de esto sólo hace falta dos más y esto se acabó. Por ahí voy pensando qué historia adapto para ustedes!**

**Sin más las dejo leer en paz.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP y la historia a Fran Lee. Yo sólo las adapté a los personajes de SCC sin fies de lucro, sólo para entretenimiento de las fanfictioners.**

**EL TRABAJO DE SAKURA**

**Capítulo 4**

Sak bajó la mirada hacia su nuevo anillo de boda, escondido tras el del enorme diamante. Bueno… ésa había sido una manera ocurrente de rechazar su dimisión. En cualquier caso, Syao Li era ingenioso.

Cómo diablos se las había arreglado para convertir la renuncia a su cómodo trabajo como asistente, en un totalmente ardiente y absolutamente alucinante matrimonio de conveniencia, se le escapaba por completo. En un momento le estaba increpando furiosamente. Y al siguiente, estaba follándoselo frenéticamente en la habitación de un hotel en Tahoe. No guardaba ningún recuerdo de haberse marchado de Aspen en su avión. Había una borrosa reminiscencia de una visita a la capilla de bodas del Tahoe Hilton y de caer en una cama gigante estilo California con sábanas de satén en la suite nupcial.

De lo único que estaba malditamente segura era de que no se acercaría a menos de cien pies de otra botella de champán mientras viviera. Y tener que caminar todo el día por ahí, con un ceñido vestido de noche, no facilitaría que lo olvidara. Se bañó y realizó una visita en el vestíbulo del hotel a un par de boutiques de diseñadores exclusivos, para comprarse algo de ropa aparte de su vestido. Ni un sólo alma levantó siquiera una ceja mientras caminaba por las pequeñas y caras boutiques usando ese arrugado vestido de noche. Posiblemente porque gritaba riqueza al completo.

Mientras usaba el crédito ilimitado de él para comprar ropa suficiente para llenar dos baúles, se preguntaba qué podría haber sucedido para que de repente decidiera que quería una esposa en vez de una simple asistente personal. No era lo suficientemente ingenua para pensar que el hombre estaba enamorado. Pero, sin duda alguna, provisionalmente sentía lujuria por ella, y era capaz de lidiar con eso. Por ahora.

Sopesó que abusar de las tarjetas de crédito de su jefe debía ser como una especie de afrodisíaco para él. Tal vez era su ego lo que había herido. Quizá sólo estaba quitándose la espinita con ella por haberle dicho que era un gran hijo de puta. Pero por otra parte, obviamente esa no era ninguna razón para casarse. Si lo único necesario para atrapar a un hombre fuese llamarlo bastardo, todas las mujeres de la tierra estarían casadas.

¿Y cómo diablos iba a revelar esta inesperada noticia a su familia? "¿Oye, Mamá… Papá? ¿Adivinad lo que pasó anoche en el Lago Tahoe?" Nunca creerían que se trataba de un matrimonio verdadero algo más de lo que ella podría creerlo. Pero había visto su "bastante chapucera" firma en ese certificado de matrimonio, justo a la derecha de la de Syao. Lástima que lo había mantenido fuera de su alcance, o hubiese sido historia.

Él le había admitido abiertamente su perfidia. Le había confesado sin rodeos que no tenía ninguna intención de perder a su mejor empleada, incluso si ello suponía jugar sucio. Eso había sido justo después de follarla por tercera vez, y ella exigió saber en qué diablos estaba pensado cuando se sacó de la manga un truco tan estúpido.

Supuso que podría ser peor. Finalmente estaba consiguiendo vivir algunos de sus sueños húmedos en persona, con un hombre de carne y hueso que no se disipaba como el humo cuando sonaba el despertador. Para colmo, era el hombre con el que había estado fantaseando durante los últimos siete años, y tan bueno en la cama como ella siempre había imaginado que sería… o que jamás sería.

Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar la forma de llegar a su fiesta de cumpleaños…

***.*.*.*.***

Una vez que tuvo la certeza de que ella no huiría del hotel, Syao hizo algunas llamadas de negocios, envió la licencia de matrimonio por correo a la Oficina de Registro del Condado para que su mujercita no pudiera hacerla pedazos y decir que jamás se habían casado, y por último hizo una llamada a su oficina en L.A., comunicándoles que estaba de luna de miel y que no volvería a la oficina en al menos dos semanas. No tenía ninguna intención de dejar a Sak lejos de su vista hasta estar seguro de que aceptaba su nueva "situación". La tenía cuidadosamente vigilada incluso ahora, mientras estaba de compras, no confiaba demasiado en que no fuese a salir huyendo. Hasta ahora, todo perfecto.

La conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que no incumpliría un contrato. Pero una boda improvisada no era precisamente un contrato de lo más habitual. Las mujeres tenían ideas anticuadas acerca de tales cosas. Y luego estaba su familia. Esos seis hermanos mayores que había mencionado una o dos veces, ese padre profesor de universidad y su madre maestra de secundaria. Corrección, mamá maestra de secundaria retirada. No había pensado lúcidamente en ello antes de tomar la espontánea decisión de ponerse a hacer las cosas a su manera. Si sus hermanos no conspiraban contra él todos a la vez, tendría una expectativa razonable de supervivencia.

Por supuesto, pretendía seguir pagándole su sueldo aunque estuvieran casados. Eso le haría pensar que la valoraba más. Ella le había dicho la noche anterior justo lo que pensaba de su falta de agradecimiento por haber sido una empleada ejemplar… y maldita sea, tenía toda la razón.

Pero no se había atrevido a confesarle lo mucho que la necesitaba. Cuánto había hecho y significaba para él. Cuánto le gustaba estar alrededor de ella. Cuánto disfrutaba de su ingenio y su enfoque sin sentido para los negocios. Había tenido miedo de que quizá pensara que estaba interesado en ella. ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Sak no le había dado a entender en ninguna ocasión que deseara elevar su relación laboral a un nivel superior. Con respecto a él, una mujer sólo podía esperar que se elevara a un plano completamente sexual. Y el amor no era parte de la ecuación sexual. No era del tipo de hombre que se enamoraba de cualquier cuerpo y rostro hermosos. El amor no estaba en sus cartas. Sólo un sexo estupendo. Y no muchas mujeres podían aceptarlo sin toda la basura que normalmente se esperaba que lo acompañara.

Pero Kinomoto no era una de sus frívolas amiguitas habituales, mujeres idealistas con los ojos puestos en la cerca de estacas puntiagudas de una bonita casa, niños y todo lo demás que suele ir con ello. Seguro que ella podía manejar una relación del tipo "sexo genial". Y seguramente, el hecho de estar casados haría que no sintiera como que la estaba usando sólo para la cama. Incluso si él estaba —por así decirlo— metido en una relación con su asistente personal.

Era una situación ideal para los dos. A ella le gustaba el sexo con él. A él le gustaba el sexo con ella. Era una mujer suave y ardiente en su totalidad, pero toda negocios también. Llevaban juntos más tiempo que la mayoría de las parejas casadas, ¿verdad? Iban un paso por delante, sin todo el romance y todas las tonterías del amor. Él podría lidiar con esto. Y estaba absolutamente seguro de que ella también, una vez que se acostumbrara a la idea. Piensa todo lo que se ahorraría en chucherías y flores. Ya no tendría que molestarse en atraer a una u otra fémina a su cama. Su pene creció muchísimo pensando en tenerla a su entera disposición sexual. Dulce Jesús, esta mujer le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza de mierda.

Había decidido pasar la luna de miel en Aspen. Después de la tonelada de dinero que se había gastado en un solo día en ella, no pensaba pagar otros cuatro mil quinientos dólares la noche por la suite nupcial. Podía meterla en la cama con la misma facilidad en Aspen que en Tahoe. Al menos, ahora todos esos gorrones se habrían ido.

Mierda. Se maldijo a sí mismo en voz baja por no pararse nunca a pensar las cosas como Dios manda. Le había ordenado que fuera a Aspen para sacarlo de las garras de la Señorita Barbie Modelo de Ropa y terminó casándose con ella. Recordó levantar la mirada y ver a la criatura más hermosa en la que jamás había puesto los ojos, hablando con Eriol Hiraguizawa. Y luego el puño que le había golpeado en el estómago cuando se dio cuenta de quién era esa sensacional criatura. Había esperado que fuera arreglada para su fiesta, pero había ido vestida para la seducción. Para la suya. Bueno, tal vez no exactamente para la suya, _per se_, pero sin duda para la de alguien. Y la vista de Hiraguizawa pavoneándose ante su propiedad personal casi había terminado con su bienvenida a ese hijo de puta. Apenas se había contenido de gritar a través de la sala de mierda, por Dios.

Y cuando le alcanzó la imagen del diamante en su mano, repentinamente se sintió tan jodidamente posesivo, que se asustó como el infierno al preguntarse quién puñeteros diablos se lo habría comprado. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que lo llevaba por él, para simular ser su novia, y la idea lo había herido en las entrañas como un ponche caliente, provocándole algunos nudos sobre la piel de gallina, además de uno grande en particular que se había sentido sorprendentemente bien presionado contra su vientre mientras la engañaba para besarla.

Nunca había imaginado lo bien que se sentiría en sus brazos… y en su cama. Y la mujer sabía besar.

¡Oh, cómo podía besar! Cuando se abrió a él, casi se perdió por completo. Su boca le había sabido a miel caliente, a mujer ardiente lista para la acción. Se había puesto tan condenadamente duro, que supuso que ella probablemente le daría una bofetada en la cara y se iría, pero le había dejado sostenerla, acariciarla, probarla.

Dios, cómo le había gustado su sabor.

Y sabía bien por todas partes. Más tarde, en la cama, en su estado, había sido difícil conseguir excitarla lo suficiente para hacerle el amor. De hecho, la había lamido y chupado hasta que cobró vida con pasión, recompensando sus esfuerzos con el sexo más alucinante que había tenido desde que podía recordar.

La había desnudado, le había quitado esa cosa azul y oro irritantemente delicada, luego las bragas, las ligas y esas medias de seda que centelleaban como si sus piernas estuviesen cubiertas de brillantina. La visión de su increíblemente seria asistente personal gloriosamente desnuda, tendida en la jodida cama redonda, con los senos rogando por su boca, y su dulce, caliente, deliciosa vulva brillando con humedad mientras estaba ahí… bueno, él perdió la cabeza totalmente.

También se había desnudado y unido a ella en la cama, y mientras pasaba las manos sobre su nuevo juguete, estuvo dudando sobre cómo despertarla para pasar un buen rato. Pero ella había sido tierna y jugosa, y cuando extendió su coño y se colocó entre sus piernas, ella jadeó, se retorció y le agarró la cabeza, haciéndole entender que estaba dispuesta.

Oh, qué bien sabía, a dulce mantequilla caliente. La manera en que había gemido y se había movido mientras él la lamía, chupaba, mordisqueaba… le había excitado totalmente. Deslizó sus dedos profundamente, buscando su punto G y encontrándolo, observándola mientras se corría con fuerza una y otra vez por las sensaciones que le provocaba con sus manos y lengua. Le hizo perder la razón.

Y cuando se deslizó por su cuerpo desnudo para colocarse los muslos de Sak alrededor de las caderas, ella se aferró a él, tomando cada pétrea pulgada caliente que tenía para darle. Los sonidos que hacía mientras estaba en su interior lo habían vuelto completamente loco. La forma en que su cuerpo se había estremecido y apretado cuando se vino, ciñéndolo con fuerza, duro y profundo dentro de ella hasta que pensó que moriría de delirio, la manera en que enroscó sus dedos largos y delgados entre su cabello mientras lamía y chupaba sus apretados y pequeños pezones…

Casi se corre en los pantalones pensando en ella.

No. No iba a renunciar a tenerla. No durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Por lo general perdía interés en el minuto después de tener a una mujer, pero Sak no era una mujer cualquiera. Le pertenecía… para encerrarla, atesorarla y estrecharla. Y planeaba cobrarse el valor de cada centavo que había gastado regalándose a sí misma y seduciéndolo de esa manera.

Miró su Rolex y se preguntó si estaría de nuevo con el ordenador portátil planificando la agenda del próximo mes. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza inducido por las próximas reuniones, la necesitaba de vuelta al trabajo. Pero por su vida que no podía conseguir apartar la mente de ese dulce coño brillando hacia él mientras se inclinaba para deslizar la lengua en su interior y ella se arqueaba y gritaba tan deliciosamente.

Mierda. Tenía que conseguir volver a pensar en los negocios.


	5. Chapter 5

**EL TRABAJO DE SAKURA**

**Capítulo 5**

—¿Eres consciente que tu fiesta comenzará en menos de cuatro horas? —La profunda voz de Touya estaba llena de irritación—. ¿Así que dónde diablos estás? Supongo que no pudiste salir de allí como prometiste…

Sak se estremeció y se pasó una mano a través de su suelto cabello.

—Estaré allí. Lo prometí y lo haré. Llamé al aeropuerto y les avisé de que tuvieran el jet preparado. Estoy sólo a una hora de distancia, en Tahoe. Dile a Mamá que no lo olvidé—Escuchó la puerta de la suite abrirse y se puso rígida.

—¿Estás en Tahoe? Pensé que habías volado a Aspen.

—Mira… deja de ser como una mamá gallina. He dicho que estaría ahí y estaré. Nos vemos en un par de horas—Colgó el teléfono y se giró hacia Syao, la expresión en el rostro de él no era precisamente amistosa.

—¿Y a dónde crees que vas en mi jet en un par de horas?

Ella respiró hondo, contando mentalmente.

—A casa. Le prometí a mi familia que estaría ahí y no los decepcionaré… otra vez—La inflexión en estas últimas palabras tuvo el efecto deseado.

—¿A qué hora?

—No interrumpirá tu horario. Haré que el avión esté de vuelta aquí antes de la medianoche.

Su penetrante mirada ámbar la congeló y se dio cuenta de que él estaba caminando lentamente a través de la gruesa alfombra, con los ojos deslizándose sobre su nuevo traje pantalón color azul verdoso.

—Veo que has hecho algunas compras más. ¿Sigo siendo solvente?

Sonrojándose furiosamente, Sak se enderezó y abrió la boca para decirle lo que pensaba. Error. Debería haber hecho una retirada estratégica. Las manos de él fueron a su cintura, arrastrándola cerca. Su boca encontró la uve profunda de la blusa y se estremeció de placer cuando la empujó sin concesiones contra su gruesa y dura erección. Logrando una débil respuesta, empujó las palmas de las manos contra su pecho a fin de ganar una pulgada de espacio para respirar.

—Por supuesto que eres solvente. En caso de que no fueras consciente de ello, te informo de que eres inmensamente rico, Syaoran Li, así que no me salgas con esa mierda por haber comprado un par de cosas que necesitaba.

Ignorando la réplica, presionó una línea de besos calientes sobre su garganta y murmuró seductoramente:

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de despegar?

—Alrededor de una hora…

Ignoró su resistencia, trabajando por debajo de la blusa suave como la seda y de los pantalones, mientras ella se quedaba sin aliento y se fundía con él. Se abrió sus propios pantalones, el calor de la polla encontró su camino, atravesando la tanga que no hacía nada por ocultar los labios de su vulva, y chupó sus hinchados pezones a través del encaje del tenue sostén. La levantó y se envolvió las caderas con sus piernas mientras entraba en ella con un profundo gemido de placer, lanzando fuertes estocadas, alimentando las llamas con cada lenta y profunda penetración en su coño.

—Jesús, esa tanga se siente tan jodidamente bien arrastrándose sobre mi polla, Li. No creo que pueda aguantar mucho más…

Sak gimió y empujó su clítoris contra la cremallera abierta, ignorando los afilados dientes de metal.

—Oh Dios… tócame… por favor…—Suplicó y lo sintió correrse justo mientras sus magros dedos encontraron el palpitante clítoris, enviándola sobre el borde para seguirlo hacia el clímax cuando él pellizcó su protuberancia adolorida de manera suave, a la vez que le mordía ligeramente un lado de la garganta. El orgasmo los sacudió a ambos mientras su coño lo apretaba fuerte y ordeñaba hasta la última gota de semen.

—¿Estás tratando de hacerme olvidar mi fiesta de cumpleaños, Jefe?

Su voz ronca detuvo los empujes de él cuando, con un sobresalto, cayó en la cuenta de que era su cumpleaños. ¡Qué puto idiota era! Incluso se lo había recordado con varias notas en la agenda. No era de extrañar que estuviera tan jodidamente enojada con él. Lo había olvidado. De nuevo. Enterró los labios en su piel de terciopelo y calmó la loca necesidad de follarla hasta tener suficiente de ella. Que sería más o menos… _nunca_.

—No. No perderás tu fiesta de cumpleaños, Li. Pero todavía me quedan unos diez minutos de maravilloso tiempo con este coño absolutamente delicioso antes de tener que marcharnos al aeropuerto. Así que compláceme, por amor de Dios. Y nunca lo lamentarás. Ésta es MI promesa…

Le desabrochó el frágil sujetador diminuto y se inclinó para absorber profundamente un hinchado pezón entre sus hambrientos labios, rodeándolo con la lengua contra el cielo de su boca, mientras Sak daba un gutural grito de placer que hizo que la polla se le endureciera como un poste de acero una vez más. Sintió los dedos de ella dedos agarrándole del cabello, mientras se deleitaba con sus dulces senos, iniciando otra pulsante invasión lenta a su coño suculentamente húmedo, goteando con la espesa crema de su primera eyaculación. Dios, se estaba enganchando seriamente a esto.

Era tan jodidamente receptiva, pensó que moriría de placer embriagador con su apretada pequeña vaina aprisionándole el mojado eje. Cuando se dio la vuelta y la apoyó contra la pared de al lado de la cama, bombeó más fuerte, embistiendo más profundo mientras ella se aferraba a él y le rogaba que no se detuviera. Infiernos no. No tenía planes de parar nunca.

***.*.*.*.***

Sak cerró la ducha y luego salió a la gruesa alfombrilla blanca, alcanzando una toalla que colgaba de una barra al lado de la regadera. Sus pensamientos estaban en los tres maravillosos orgasmos que le había dado justo antes de decirle que se bañara y vistiera. No le había llevado mucho tiempo volver a ponerse el traje verde azulado. Miró su reloj de oro fino. La estaba esperando abajo con una limusina para ir al aeropuerto. Tenía exactamente tres minutos para cepillarse el cabello y reunirse con él.

Se preguntaba qué dirían exactamente sus padres y hermanos cuando llegara en otra limusina, la cual estaría esperándola en su destino cuando el avión aterrizara. Usualmente llegaba en taxi. Su papá ya pensaba que estaba loca por trabajar para las Empresas Li. Vería el lujoso vehículo como otra ostentosa trampa del estilo decadente en que su jefe vivía. Y maldito sea todo el infierno… el anuncio sorpresa de que acababa de dejar su trabajo no estaba precisamente cercano. Sólo que ahora, ya no cobraría por su trabajo. A menos que se considere como una especie de salario, una jodida inmensa cantidad de sexo ardiente.

Se enrolló el pelo aún mojado en un nudo sobre la cabeza y empujó una horquilla larga de marfil a través de él, agarró una chaqueta de Ante y calzó sus pies desnudos en unas sandalias de cuero verde azulado, riéndose por la extravagancia al darse cuenta de que aún estaba nevando afuera. Ah, bueno… en poco más de una hora estaría de vuelta en la templada y soleada California, dónde no encontraría ni un solo copo de nieve. Cogió el bolso y salió corriendo hasta el ascensor privado frente a las doradas puertas dobles de la suite nupcial. En una hora más o menos, estaría de vuelta con su familia.

***.*.*.*.***

Se deslizó en el asiento trasero de la limusina y se encontró a Syao sentado en el otro extremo, aparentemente había tomado la decisión de acompañarla al aeropuerto.

—¿Está mi bolso de viaje en el maletero?

Li respondió a la pregunta que había hecho al conductor.

—Nuestro equipaje ya está en el maletero.

—¿_Nuestro_? —Sus ojos ámbares se deslizaron sobre ella una vez más y se estremeció. Dios, el hombre era suficiente para volver loca a una mujer sana mentalmente.

—¿No es apropiado para un marido reunirse con su familia política?

Eso la trajo inmediatamente de regreso a la realidad.

—No creo que éste sea el mejor momento para una reunión con mi familia.

—No les ibas a contar sobre mí—La tranquila declaración la ruborizó.

—Um… no. ¿Por qué arruinar mi fiesta de cumpleaños?

Él hizo una mueca teatral, y arqueó los decadentes labios.

—Creo que estarán encantados de que les lleves al dragón para arañarlo.

El aumento de su sonrojo fue correspondido con una sonrisa más amplia. ¿Cómo diablos sabía que lo llamaban así cuando hablaba con su familia? ¿La habría espiado? Imbécil.

—Creo que no deberías ir conmigo.

Fijó los ojos en su cara roja.

—Dime, Li… ¿estabas planeando regresar a Aspen después de tu fiesta o tu plan era enviar de vuelta al avión sin ti?

Pillada. Se mordió la comisura del labio inferior.

—Necesito un poco de tiempo. Me engañaste, ¡maldita sea! Necesito espacio para ordenar todo esto. Me debes eso por lo menos. Fui tu recadera durante siete años y ni siquiera te fijaste en mí como mujer. Luego, de repente, decides atraparme cómo buenamente puedes para que me quede. Sabías que planeaba decirte que tomaras tu cómodo trabajo y te lo quedaras, y me atrapaste. Me lo debes.

—¿Atraparte? —Su frente se levantó con maldad—. Yo diría que tú me atrapaste, con ese puto vestido sexy, colgándote de mí y rozando ese dulce coño en mi muslo, y…

Su rostro se puso más caliente. Ella levantó la mano con una sacudida para detener sus palabras y tragó.

—Yo nunca…

—Oooh, lo hiciste. Y me quitaste la camisa y lamiste mis pezones. ¿Quieres oír todos los detalles vergonzosos, Li?

Ella no podía recuperar el aliento. Oh, Dios Mío. ¿Realmente había hecho eso? Su falta de respuesta pareció ser entendida como un permiso para continuar y él se apoyó más cerca para susurrarle seductoramente al oído.

—Me frotaste la polla a través de los pantalones hasta que pensé que iba a estallar, y en cuanto la sacaste y me la chupaste, estuve perdido. Infiernos sí, hiciste todo eso.

Ella se retorcía en el asiento, con el coño mojándosele sólo por escucharlo. De repente él estaba en el suelo, entre sus piernas, sus manos desabrochándole los pantalones.

— ¿Te he puesto caliente contándote lo que me hiciste? ¿Quieres que haga eso por ti, Li? Vamos, levanta las caderas…—Él le arrastró la ropa hacia abajo, se la sacó y le abrió los muslos, doblándose para lamer los labios de su brillante vulva a la vez que deslizaba la húmeda tanga a un lado.

Sak echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra el asiento y detuvo el grito de alegría que casi abandona sus labios al sentir esa caliente lengua bañándole la raja.

—¡Para! Casi estamos en el aeropuerto.

—Entonces, necesitas llegar rápidamente al orgasmo para que el conductor no nos encuentre aquí con mi cara enterrada en tu coño—Su voz era un ruido rasposo de diversión mientras le chupaba el palpitante nudo caliente de nervios con los labios y tiraba seductoramente de él hasta que ella se arqueó y rompió en un millón de brasas brillantes.

—¿Otro? —Él sopló contra su coño y sintió sus magros dedos penetrarla profundamente, buscando el punto G al tiempo que una vez más tiraba deliciosamente de su clítoris con los labios.

—¡Oh, Mi Dios! —Exclamó, mientras de nuevo caía en espiral en las garras de otro tembloroso, astillado clímax. Y mientras retiró los dedos y se los lamió, sus ojos sostenían los de ella, que respiraba entrecortadamente—. Eres un malvado, malvado hombre, Jefe.

—Y tú eres un caliente y sabroso bocado que disfrutaré a fondo tan pronto como tu fiesta haya terminado y de nuevo te tenga a solas para mí.


	6. Chapter 6

**EL TRABAJO DE SAKURA**

**Capítulo 6**

Ni los halagos, amenazas o súplicas de Sak pudieron persuadir al muy maldito de abordar ese avión y acomodarse para emprender el corto vuelo hacia el hogar de sus padres. Su némesis cerró los ojos y se recostó en el asiento de felpa situado frente al de ella. Trató de no mirarlo. Quería seguir enojada. Pero para el momento en que aterrizaron en el aeropuerto en LAX, había memorizado cada sexy vello y línea de su cara, contado cada deliciosamente larga pestaña que se curvaba sobre sus pómulos, y había sonreído al descubrir que, sólo si su cabeza caía del lado del cojín del asiento, roncaba ligeramente.

Cuando Syao abrió los ojos parpadeando y bostezó ampliamente, ella luchó por ocultar el hecho de que se había estado comiendo con los ojos cada pulgada del hombre mientras dormía. Oh, pero era delicioso. Incluso fuera de combate, era suficiente para mantener sus bragas mojadas durante todo el viaje. Desnudo o vestido, no necesitaba nada para encender a una mujer en llamas.

Conforme bajaban del jet y se sentaban en el elegante Rolls Silver Shadow que él había concertado para viajar desde LAX hasta la casa de su familia en Culver, se preguntaba cómo iba a presentarles exactamente a su jefe/esposo. Allí estaba ella, llevando a casa a la persona que todos pensaban que era un completo gilipollas machista, y para colmo, luciendo su enorme anillo. Se estremeció al pensar en lo que su padre le diría a Syao, sin siquiera esperar a escuchar una explicación. Y Touya y Yukito… habían mencionado cómo planeaban aplastarle la cara cuando lo vieran. No, los gemelos no herirían un ápice al hombre, a menos que ella se lo pidiera primero. Si el muy tonto insistía en acompañarla, necesitaba asegurarse de que no iba a ser machacado.

La miró pensativamente mientras la observaba coger el teléfono móvil y marcar el número del domicilio de sus padres. No le dijo nada. Esperó, antes de hablar, hasta que saltó el buzón de voz y colgó con disgusto.

—Ya he llamado. Saben que voy contigo.

Se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Ya has llamado? ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando te tomaste todo el tiempo que necesitaste para salir del hotel. Consideré que era oportuno que conocieran nuestro arreglo. Debo decir que tu madre se lo tomó bien. Pero pude escuchar de fondo una voz masculina amenazando con cogerme la polla y envolvérmela alrededor de la garganta. Me sentí halagado porque pensara que la tengo tan larga—Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa ante el shock reflejado en su cara.

—Se lo contaste—Rechinó ella furiosamente.

—Se lo conté. No estoy seguro de la recepción que tendré cuando lleguemos, pero no habrá crisis.

El pánico la inundó. ¿Cómo demonios iba a enfrentar a su familia? Todos estos años oyéndolos hablar de lo bastardo que era Syaoran Li, para acabar casándose con él… ¡oh, Dios! Nunca escucharía el final de esto.

Una delgada mano se envolvió alrededor de la de ella, que descansaba en su regazo retorciendo el pantalón del traje verde azulado en un puño. Sak levantó la vista y con la mano libre enjugó las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro.

—Mis hermanos juraron rajarte la garganta. Espero que estés preparado para la mutilación…

—¿Esa lágrima es por mí? ¿No quieres ver mi cuerpo mutilado y tirado en el jardín delantero? —Su voz era profunda y ronca.

Ella respiró un profundo, agitado aliento, y aspiró. ¿Era por él? ¿O era por sí misma? ¿Cómo podía enfrentar a su familia cuando se había casado con un hombre simplemente por la conveniencia de él? Sin boda de blanco. Sin gran recepción. Sin desayuno familiar. Por supuesto, su padre estaría encantado de haberse librado de los enormes gastos de una boda. Pero su madre se sentiría defraudada por no haber tenido la diversión de ayudar a planear el ajuar de novia de su única hija.

Oh, bien. Tal vez después de que su jefe se cansara de ella y se divorciaran, podría programar la siguiente boda de la forma en que su madre siempre había soñado. Dio un suspiro tembloroso y luego exhaló sonoramente mientras su jefe/esposo dejaba caer un largo brazo alrededor de ella y la atraía hacia su pecho de una manera casi reconfortante.

—Relájate. Si alguien te ve así, podría pensar que ni siquiera me gustas, Li—La voz era un cercano gruñido suave sobre su oreja. Cerró los ojos y hundió la cara contra la piel caliente, deliciosa de su garganta.

—Te odio—Respiró con fatiga.

—No, no lo haces—Descansó la barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza y ella pudo sentir cómo besaba su alborotado cabello.

—Quiero odiarte—Rectificó mientras un estremecimiento recorría sus nervios, en reacción al toque de unos finos dedos deslizándose por la línea del escote de su blusa, para trazar la curva de sus senos.

—Tenemos media hora antes de llegar. ¿Será tiempo suficiente para convencerte de que no me odias? —Sus labios acariciaron el nervio en la base de su oreja y ella gimió.

—Deja de besarme.

—Está bien—Susurró con voz ronca, y en su lugar, le lamió la vena que iba desde la garganta a la clavícula.

—Oh—Gimió y le empujó la cabeza sin mucho efecto—. No quiero que me toques.

Su voz sonaba curiosamente jadeante, contradiciendo esas palabras. Y cada pensamiento acerca de rechazar su toque la abandonaba a la vez que él subía de la clavícula a los labios y tomaba su boca con una ferocidad que la aturdió. Cada pulgada de su piel ardía por el deseo de ser tocada. Cada lugar privado de su cuerpo anhelaba ser invadido. Y cuando deslizó las manos por debajo de la blusa y cintura, ella se derritió en el beso, incapaz de negarle nada.

Syao no deseaba nada más que desnudarla y lamer cada centímetro de esa deliciosa piel a su alcance, pero sabía que no disponía del tiempo suficiente para hacerle justicia. Asombrado por su propia necesidad de probar a Sak, deslizó la camisa lejos de sus senos y los lamió y mordió a través del encaje y el raso del sujetador. Arrastró la punta del satinado pezón a su boca y la hizo gemir de placer mientras deslizaba la mano más lejos, dentro de sus pantalones, hasta que sus dedos encontraron la joya húmeda que buscaban. Sus pensamientos lo abandonaron completamente cuando introdujo profundamente dos largos dedos en su caliente vagina apretada y masajeaba el punto dulce que sabía que la llevaría al clímax.

Se arqueó en su mano cuando él usó la lengua para simular lo que sus dedos estaban haciendo, y se la aspiró profundamente al tiempo que ella se dividía en un estremecedor, tembloroso orgasmo que casi lo hizo venirse en los pantalones. Él continuó jodiendo su dulce coño con los dedos hasta que susurró entrecortadamente.

—Oh, Dios, Syao. Me estás matando.

Dejó de mover la mano. ¿De verdad lo acababa de llamar por su nombre? Dio al clítoris una larga, amorosa caricia al sacar los húmedos dedos y le acarició suavemente el nudo y los labios, frotándolos hasta que ella dio un grito ahogado y se convulsionó una vez más entre un gimiente, jadeante clímax.

—¿Estás segura de que todavía me odias? —Él levantó la mano y tiró suavemente del broche de marfil de su aflojado cabello, dejándolo caer en gloriosos rizos alrededor de su cara sonrojada.

—Sí… no… ¡No lo sé! —Su aliento le calentaba la garganta y se rió entre dientes mientras sacaba la mano de su pantalón y se limpiaba los brillantes dedos con un pañuelo inmaculado. Sonrió por el sonrojo de su rostro mientras lentamente inhalaba el olor en el pañuelo, antes de devolverlo al bolsillo del pecho.

— ¿Qué tal si me echas una mano, Li? —Acarició su frente con los labios, y ella tragó fuertemente, luego le desabrochó los pantalones y tiró de su polla hinchada, gruesa, liberada de los bóxers de seda y de la bragueta de los pantalones —. ¡Dulce Jesús! —Gimió, y observó a su esposa deslizarse al suelo del asiento trasero y tomarlo en su caliente boca sin un momento de indecisión—. Oh, preciosa, tú…—Pasó los dedos por sus gruesos rizos y cerró los ojos mientras ella devoraba su eje, lamiendo con la lengua la gruesa vena del lado inferior mientras lo chupaba duro y profundo.

Oh, sí, él no tenía intención de dejarla ir… jamás.

Sak se sorprendió de sí misma. Lo único que había necesitado, para hacerla olvidarse de todo, fue un maravilloso orgasmo. Y el hombre podía darle orgasmos a mansalva. De hecho, parecía que le encantaba hacerlo. A medida que le bajaba la cremallera de los pantalones y mantenía avergonzada su mirada ámbar oscura, se preguntó si siempre habría sido una ninfómana reprimida o si él la había convertido en esto que era ahora. Él sonrió, sacó el pañuelo de su bolsillo, y suavemente le dio toquecitos en la comisura de la boca para limpiar un poco de semen que no había logrado bajar por su garganta. Y sólo por un momento, la tierna apariencia de esa mirada, casi destruye su decisión de alejarse de él. La estaba mirando como si se preocupara por ella.

—Debo estar hecha un absoluto desastre—Suspiró mientras volvía a hundirse en la exuberante piel del asiento y se metía la blusa en los pantalones.

—Tienes un aspecto lo suficientemente apetecible como para comerte.

—Oh, por favor. Para ya. No necesitas fingir hasta que estemos delante de mi familia —Su voz tembló—. Tengo que admitir, Syaoran Li, que lo tienes todo para volver a una mujer loca de placer, pero ambos sabemos que sólo te casaste conmigo para evitar que renunciara a mi trabajo, así que mantén las palabras de amor al mínimo.

Esa sonrisilla tranquila curvando su decadente boca casi es bastante para hacerle olvidar la determinación de mantenerlo a un brazo de distancia durante el resto del tiempo que estuvieran en casa de sus padres. La limusina estaba desacelerando y girando, y se mordió el labio inferior para controlar su temblor.

—Por favor… sólo, por favor, no empieces nada con mis hermanos. No quiero que te rompan en pedacitos. Después de todo, tienes que respaldarme.

—No voy a empezar nada. A menos que me obliguen a terminar algo, no habrá violencia—Su voz era divertida.

—Esto no es gracioso. Me estoy volviendo loca con este asunto. Mi familia siempre te ha detestado por la forma en que me has tratado los últimos años…

—¿Quieres decir que te he maltratado por pagarte el doble de lo que hubieras ganado en cualquier otro sitio? ¿Por permitirte tener libertad de acción en mis participaciones sociales, poner a tu disposición mi avión personal y asegurarme de que tu seguro médico y dental fuesen los mejores que el dinero pudiera comprar? — Sus cejas se levantaron interrogantes.

Con la cara ardiendo, ella lo miró.

—No… quiero decir por la forma en que me llamabas a las 3:00 a.m. para decirme que necesitabas que me levantara de la cama y fuese a rescatarte de alguna piraña en la habitación de un hotel haciéndome pasar por tu mujer…—Apretó los dientes—. O por cómo simplemente 'olvidaste' que tenía prevista una fiesta de cumpleaños y demandaste mi presencia en Aspen para salvar tu triste culo de un amorcito al que te referías como `Señorita Barbie Modelo de Pasarela'…

Su profunda risa fue la última gota que colmó sus destrozados nervios. Su mano salió disparada y debía haber conectado elegantemente con esa sonriente boca… excepto que de repente se encontró aplastada sobre el asiento de cuero, con los brazos firmemente sujetos tras la espalda y la fija mirada de él estrechada sobre la suya. Movió la cabeza lentamente, con esos ojos ámbares brillando con peligrosas intenciones.

—Oh, no… No habrá bofetadas ni mordiscos, querida. Podrás gritarme y chillarme cuando estemos solos, pero no queremos arruinar tu fiesta de cumpleaños con una pelea de gatos, ¿verdad?

—Oh… tú…—Balbuceó ella sin poder hacer nada.

—Siempre supe que había una arpía dentro de ese frío e imperturbable exterior, cariño… pero guárdala para después, cuando ambos podamos disfrutar domándola.

—Deja de llamarme así—Susurró mientras la recolocaba sobre el asiento a la vez que se detenía la limusina.

—¿Llamarte qué? ¿Cariño? ¿No es como un esposo recién casado llama a su esposa? —Sus ojos crepitaban con deleite.

— ¡No te creo, Syaoran Li! Eres el mayor… el mayor…—Farfulló, entonces al instante recompuso el rostro cuando el conductor abrió la puerta, y vio a su padre y a su madre de pie en el porche de la casa, esperando con nerviosismo—. Te diré lo que pienso de ti más tarde—Susurró mientras se alisaba el cabello, se pegaba una sonrisa de felicidad en la cara, se despegaba del asiento de cuero y se apresuraba a subir las escaleras para abrazar a sus padres.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola Chicos! Como les comenté en el capi anterior, sólo faltan dos capis más y termino esta historia. Les agradezco a anaiza18, Danitria, Ifanycka, Nadioshi, por dejarme reviews, a todos los que me agregaron en favorites & follows y a los que me leen en el anonimato =) Pero creanme que los reviews son la recompensa para seguir adaptando historias aunque sean unas cuantas solamente!**

**Sin más los dejo con el capi 7.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP y la historia a Fran Lee. Las cardiacas y moralistas abstenganse de leerlo, ya que cuenta con alto indice **

**EL TRABAJO DE SAKURA**

**Capítulo 7**

Sak no podía creerlo. El muy cabrón tenía a sus padres y a tres de sus hermanos totalmente deslumbrados. Observaba con frustrado silencio cómo Syao Li moldeaba a su familia en torno a sus largos dedos como si fuesen masilla. Yamasaki era lo bastante joven como para estar fácilmente impresionado por la conversación acerca del estudio de grabación que su esposo/jefe tenía y usaba. Seis de sus álbumes, que habían sido oro y platino, se habían grabado ahí. Una más de sus muchas facetas.

En realidad se había retirado del asunto de las giras y los conciertos hacía ya unos años, pero continuaba siendo un trampolín para otras bandas de rock y grupos de moda que necesitaban un empujoncito en el negocio de la música. Y había tenido mucho éxito con ello, tal y como lo tenía en todo lo que hacía. Maldito sea. Su propia carrera musical lo hizo millonario. Su aguda perspicacia para los negocios había transformado su fortuna en miles de millones.

Ahora Syaoran Li Enterprises era un conglomerado de una docena de punteras y ambiciosas empresas relacionadas con la grabación, promoción y organización de giras para nuevas bandas, el diseño y la construcción de algunos de los mejores instrumentos de música rock más caros de la industria; el diseño y la creación de los mejores productos electrónicos del mercado, y así sucesivamente. El hombre tenía el toque de Midas, y ella estaba más y más cabreada con él a cada minuto que pasaba.

Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue la forma en que su esposo/jefe desarmó totalmente a los gemelos cuando llegaron a la casa para la fiesta con Yue, el mayor de los hermanos, y los tuvo a todos enseguida comiendo de su mano. Con un gruñido de disgusto, Sak se excusó de la celebración para ir a "refrescarse" y, después de ponerse unos pantalones vaqueros y unos zapatos cómodos, se escabulló por la puerta de la cocina para caminar en un rabioso mutismo a través del jardín de la cocina hasta la terraza de rosas y al bosque de más allá.

No entendía por qué le molestaba tanto ver al hombre que había amado durante los últimos siete años encandilando a toda su gente con esa carismática aura que lo rodeaba tan a la ligera. Esto la superaba. Sin embargo, las lágrimas que le quemaban los párpados, y que luchaba por controlar, eran muy reales. Aceleró el paso hasta internarse en la conocida negrura del camino cubierto de hojas que conducía desde el límite posterior de la propiedad de su familia a la orilla del río. Había recorrido ese camino durante más de veinte años, con sus hermanos o completamente sola. Le resultaba tan cálidamente familiar y acogedora como una vieja y querida amiga mientras inhalaba el profundo aroma caliente del musgo de los robles, las agujas de pino y el humus en descomposición.

Él estaba ahí atrás robándole a los suyos. Infectándolos con su perverso sentido del humor y su abrumador carisma. Ellos ya no eran la fuente de protección que la rodeaba de calidez. Ahora eran sus más recientes aduladores. Incluso su propio padre, ¡por el amor de Dios!, el hombre que había jurado decirle al hijo de puta lo que pensaba de él, ahora estaba riendo jovialmente y dándole palmadas en la espalda cómo si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo. Maldito fuera. Se sentía como una extraña en su propia fiesta de cumpleaños de mierda.

Siguió el sendero suavemente inclinado hacia abajo, hasta la orilla del pequeño río de lento movimiento… bueno, había sido un río a sus seis años, pero en realidad era sólo un ancho canal de riego que se abría paso perezosamente por la parte inferior de esas tierras hacia los antiguos establos y granero que llevaban vacíos desde que podía recordar. En un tiempo pertenecieron a un anciano que murió alrededor de una docena de años atrás, su familia nunca se molestó en limpiar y utilizar la vieja propiedad arbolada. Pero siempre había sido una de sus guaridas favoritas, cada vez que sentía la necesidad de ocultarse del mundo.

Frustrada por la desconcertante ira causada por la deserción de su familia a las filas enemigas, Sak se deslizó en la húmeda oscuridad del estropeado granero, cerrando los ojos e imaginando que volvía a tener diez años y estaba escondiéndose de sus hermanos. Inhalando el familiar, viejo y decrépito olor. Olía a madera antigua quemada por el sol. A gastada piedra caliza que lentamente estaba volviendo a la tierra de donde había sido extraída.

Se dejó caer en el desusado barril que todavía estaba ahí… el que una vez fuera su fiel caballo mientras escapaba de hordas de indios salvajes, pero ahora era simplemente una arcaica pieza oxidada de metal con agujeros en el extremo. Suspirando bajo el peso de su propia confusión, se encontró preguntándose cómo iba a manejar la decepción que su familia inevitablemente sentiría cuando descubrieran que habían sido tocados como un arpa por un maestro estafador. Cuando se enteraran de que su nuevo ídolo dorado había sido simplemente un egoísta, rápidamente ingenioso en mantenerla a su lado, que en absoluto estaba locamente enamorado de ella.

Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos. Su padre y hermanos se pondrían absolutamente furiosos. Y Sak Kinomoto quedaría absolutamente devastada cuando decidiera liberarla de su "contrato" una vez que la novedad desapareciera.

***.*.*.*.***

— ¿Dónde diablos está Sak? —Preguntó Touya al salir de la cocina—. No está en la casa.

Syao levantó la vista de los planos que el padre de ella estaba mostrándole mientras detallaba el proyecto de renovación de la casa de setenta años de antigüedad, y arrugando su oscuro entrecejo contestó.

—Fue a refrescarse.

—¿Durante una hora? —Preguntó Yukito con el ceño fruncido. Miró a través de la sala de estar a su gemelo—. ¿Has comprobado su habitación? Tal vez se estrelló o se quemó.

—Vengo justo de allí. No está en el baño. La puerta está abierta. No está en la cocina, y fui abajo a la sala de grabación. No está.

Los pensamientos de Syao se centraron en el aparente mal humor de ella cuando se marchó de la sala de estar. Era extraño cuán sintonizado se sentía con sus estados de ánimo desde ayer. Parecía enojada. Nada que él realmente pudiera concretar, pero…

—¿Cogió su bolso?

—Está en la habitación con el resto del equipaje. La llamé al móvil… aún está en la bolsa. Su teléfono vía satélite también está ahí—Las palabras de Touya detuvieron que Syao marcara el número en el pequeño teléfono a juego que se había sacado del bolsillo.

—¿Quizá saliera al jardín? —Preguntó Nadeshiko Kinomoto a sus hijos.

—Iremos a ver. Mierda, mamá, no puede estar lejos. Es su jodido cumpleaños.

— ¡Touya, cuida la boca en presencia de tu madre!

Syao ya no estaba prestando atención. Se levantó del sofá y miró a los dos hombres altos y rubios que se dirigían hacia la puerta principal.

—¿A dónde va cuando está molesta?

—¿Molesta? ¿Por qué iba a estar molesta? Acaba de casarse… la familia está celebrando su maldito cumpleaños…

— ¡Touya!

—Sí… perdón, Mamá.

Syao dio un hondo suspiro.

—Nosotros… tuvimos una riña justo antes de llegar. Creo que sigue cabreada… o sea, enojada conmigo—Rápidamente modificó sus palabras y sonrió a Nadeshiko Kinomoto—. Lo siento, señora.

—Ya te dije que me llamaras Nadeshiko. Señora me hace sentir vieja—Su dulce sonrisa le recordó la forma curvada de los exuberantes labios de Sak.

—Bueno, Nadeshiko, creo que todavía está enfadada conmigo… y tiene porqué estarlo. Fui un chico malo—Su mueca maliciosa tuvo el efecto deseado sobre la mujer.

—Solía bajar a los pastos del fondo. Hay un viejo granero allí.

Inhaló profundamente.

—Indíqueme la dirección correcta. Creo que necesito ir sólo y empezar a gatear sobre manos y rodillas—Se fijó en la dirección que Touya le señaló—. ¿Tienes una linterna?

***.*.*.*.***

Sak se estiró y respiró intensamente el cálido aire picante del interior del granero, antes de acurrucarse de nuevo en la escasa comodidad de la paja húmeda y vieja que había acumulado para un improvisado colchón. No era precisamente su idea de un lugar confortable para pasar la noche, pero al menos estaba caliente, seca y a salvo de la humillación de ponerse a llorar delante de su familia. Nadie la echaría de menos, pensó malhumorada mientras enfurruñaba el gesto. Su esposo/jefe los mantendría ocupados y entretenidos. Escuchó los reconfortantes sonidos de la lluvia golpeteando la vieja madera y las tejas, comprendiendo que estaría varada allí mientras durara el aguacero. Bien por ella.

Vaya puto cumpleaños. Su día especial había sido totalmente arruinado por la presencia de Li. ¿O era su ausencia lo que ahora la molestaba más? ¿Realmente había sido sólo antes de ayer cuando estuvo tan malditamente decidida a alejarlo de su vida? Y hoy él estaba intimando a fondo con los corazones de sus familiares, sentando las bases para la inevitable decepción y dolor que su egoísmo les traería. ¡Maldito!

Pero incluso mientras la mente le decía que debería odiarlo, el corazón hacía que reconociera esa mentira. ¿Cómo podría odiarlo alguna vez? ¿Cómo iba a poder olvidar alguna vez las pasadas veinticuatro horas haciendo el amor cada vez que el ardiente deseo los golpeaba? Y había golpeado a menudo. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar esa ternura entrañable que le había permitido entrever cuando no estaba siendo un puto megalómano? Hundió la cara entre los brazos y detuvo el sollozo que amenazaba con minar su determinación de no llorar. Pero esta vez ya no consiguió hacer retroceder las lágrimas. Levantó las rodillas hasta el pecho y lloró amargamente por su corazón perdido y por el futuro dolor de su familia.

***.*.*.*.***

Syao logró llegar al final de la pendiente sin romperse una pierna ni caerse de bruces, e hizo una pausa para analizar la disposición del terreno. El antiguo granero que Touya había mencionado estaba en algún lugar a lo largo de la parte inferior, y a cierta distancia del lento canal que fluía más allá de las rocas del fondo de la ladera. Levantó la vista hacia las amenazantes nubes de tormenta que habían comenzado a hacer desaparecer la luna, arrojando la oscuridad sobre el suelo. Cuando el camino llegó a la orilla del agua, giró a la izquierda y con cuidado, se abrió paso a través del sendero cubierto por agujas de pino con la luz de la linterna que le habían prestado, resbalándose peligrosamente varias veces y maldiciendo en voz baja cuando casi se cae al puñetero canal.

Realmente no creía que fuese muy profundo, pero lo último que le apetecía era estar cubierto de viscosa agua maloliente. Y entonces empezó a llover, lentamente al principio, pero aumentando la intensidad por momentos, por lo que aceleró el paso mientras se limpiaba la cara con una mano. Caía un chaparrón total para el momento en que finalmente divisó el antiguo granero, y sus pantalones vaqueros y suéter ya estaban chorreando. No hacía frío a la intemperie, pero la brisa lo hacía tiritar al caerle el agua a raudales sobre la cabeza y deslizársele por el cuello.

El canal se desviaba a la derecha mientras el camino que él seguía continuaba en dirección a las viejas instalaciones. Su preocupación porque ella pudiese estar herida o asustada, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en ira por haberlo forzado a una caminata a través de toda esa mierda para llevarla de vuelta a casa. Llegó al establo y tiró de la estropeada puerta de la entrada, pero estaba cerrada desde el interior. Blasfemando violentamente, rodeó la pared, agradecido por el relativo refugio que le ofrecía el techo voladizo. A pocos pasos de la parte trasera, encontró otra puerta más pequeña que colgaba parcialmente abierta, ¡gracias a Dios!

Se deslizó en el interior de la antigua construcción, que olía a humedad, y echó un vistazo al interior. Mierda. Ella no estaba allí. Se limpió los regueros de lluvia fría del rostro y se estremeció, a pesar del comparativo calor del interior. Apuntó el haz de luz de la linterna por todo el enorme espacio vacío del granero, y sacudió la cabeza. Había sido un jodido idiota por haber ido hasta allí, con la esperanza de pillarla sola y disfrutar de ella durante un rato. Probablemente habría vuelto a casa y estaría partiéndose el culo de risa a su costa por haber mordido el cebo.

Suspiró, se dejó caer sobre un viejo barril oxidado que estaba de pie en medio del lóbrego lugar y se sacó el suéter por la cabeza, escurriéndolo y secándose la cara y el pecho con él. Maldiciendo su suerte por quedarse atrapado toda la noche en ese maldito sitio viejo y abandonado. La tormenta apenas estaba comenzando.

Se puso rígido e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? El sonido era suficientemente triste para ponerle el vello de los brazos de punta… lastimoso e inquietante… un sollozo… como si alguien hubiese muerto y el mundo estuviera llorándolo. Dulce Jesús. Se puso de pie, tratando de identificar la fuente de los sonidos, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba directamente sobre su cabeza.

**Ya el siguiente capi es el final de la historia. Voy a subir el resumen de una de mis historias favoritas a ver si me comentan que la continúe. Si no, lo borro.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**

**Besitos,**

**Mi-chan **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola Chicas, aquí les traigo el final de la historia! Hubo quienes me pidieron epílogo, pero la historia no lo tiene, y no quiero arruinar esta hermosa historia por respeto a la autora. Deeply sorry, girls =( !**

**De todas maneras el final está super romantico *o***

**A disfrutar he dicho!**

**EL TRABAJO DE SAKURA**

**Capítulo 8**

Una gota de lluvia salpicó su mejilla y suspiró con cansancio, con su dolor y lágrimas casi agotados. Ahora el maldito ruinoso techo tenía goteras.

—¡Mierda! —Suspiró, y empezó a rodar para levantarse de la paja, sólo para descubrirse enjaulada por algo mojado… húmedo, cálido y sólido. Otra gota de agua salpicó su nariz y dio un pequeño grito de miedo. El agua goteaba de un cuerpo que se cernía sobre ella en la oscuridad del desván.

Sus manos salieron disparadas en acto de defensa y sintió el contorno húmedo, duro de un pecho desnudo. El olor del agua sobre la piel caliente y la familiar colonia para después del afeitado pusieron su cuerpo en alerta.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? —Dijo con voz áspera, haciendo todo lo posible para sonar indignada.

—Creo que soy yo quien debería hacerte esa pregunta, Li…—Su cálido aliento le rozó la frente y otra fría gota de agua que resbaló de su empapado pelo le golpeó la barbilla.

—¡Suéltame! —Empujó fuerte la inamovible pared de su pecho.

—¿Por qué dejaste la casa?

—Para estar sola. ¿No puedes respetar ese derecho?

—Así que estamos solos…

—La idea es 'yo', no 'nosotros'.

Sentía que las manos le ardían mientras él bajaba su sólido cuerpo sobre el de ella, hasta notar el frío húmedo de sus vaqueros presionándole las piernas y muslos, y el bulto duro, inconfundible, de su pene contra su monte de Venus.

—Me estás poniendo toda empapada—Incluso para ella, la voz sonó jadeante en lugar de indignada.

—Entonces tal vez deberíamos quitarnos estas cosas mojadas…—Su voz era un ronroneo profundo, un murmullo contra su cabello. Tragó saliva convulsivamente cuando Syao besó el goteo del agua de la meSaka.

—Sólo vete y déjame—Exclamó. El pecho de él presionó firmemente contra sus pezones tensos.

—De eso nada. Estoy chorreando como una rata mojada por venir a buscarte y no tengo intención alguna de volver a ese diluvio sólo para complacerte.

Su peso lentamente le moldeó el cuerpo contra la paja húmeda, y el repentino arranque de ardiente lujuria, que le pinchaba desde los pezones a la vagina, la hizo gemir de necesidad.

—Vuelve a la casa y encanta a mi familia. No te deseo—Rechinó con los dientes apretados.

Syao, con el gesto serio, oculto en la oscuridad del desván, calló ante la desesperación que delataba su voz. Parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse del agua que le corría por la frente y ojos. Comprendió que la había empujado demasiado lejos.

—Bueno, _yo sí _te deseo—Respiró profunda y trémulamente y bajó la cabeza, buscando su boca, encontrándose con el calor de su aliento. Lentamente abrió su propia boca sobre los labios herméticamente cerrados de ella y deslizó la lengua a lo largo de la unión de estos—. Por favor, Sak… Déjame entrar —Las palabras susurradas lo sorprendieron incluso a él.

Sintió cómo su cuerpo se estremecía al escuchar el sonido de su nombre y relajaba los labios automáticamente. Luchó por mantener la calma mientras ella deslizaba la lengua por la suya y luego se la chupaba dentro de la boca con avidez. Su verga saltó. El corazón le dio un vuelco. La sangre le golpeaba fuertemente en las venas y sus dedos se enredaron en los suaves rizos despeinados de Sak cuando inclinó la cara y tomó sus besos como un hombre hambriento. Sus suaves gemidos de placer lo deshicieron por completo y la devoró como un poseso. Esbeltos dedos se deslizaron entre las bien fusionadas caderas, para bajarle la cremallera mojada, y él gimió en voz alta contra sus labios, levantando el trasero para permitirle liberarlo de la prisión de la tela vaquera empapada. La sensación de sus manos rodeándolo casi lo hace correrse como niño cachondo, tuvo que luchar para no culminar en ese mismo momento.

Se separó para quitarse el ligero suéter y la camiseta sin mangas, luego le deslizó a ella los "ahora" mojados pantalones por las piernas y los arrojó a un lado, antes de arrancarse los propios vaqueros empapados. Se le atascaron en las botas, pero estaba demasiado jodidamente ocupado para molestarse más con ellos, dejándoselos como grilletes en torno a los tobillos mientras sentía los muslos de ella aferrándose a sus caderas desnudas.

—Dulce Señor… me estás matando, bebé—Se sumergió en el acogedor calor de su mojado centro, gimiendo larga y fuertemente mientras ella lo acogía con un grito de satisfacción. Sus pezones, duros como diamantes, se le hincaron en el torso y lo hicieron sentirse salvaje por probarla—. Arquea tu espalda, nena… dame esos pechos…—Le susurró con voz temblorosa mientras le introducía el pene profundamente, sintiendo las apretadas paredes cerrarse alrededor de su eje como una prisión de terciopelo.

Curvó el cuerpo obedientemente y él se inclinó para tirar intensamente de un pezón, chupándolo con fuerza, al tiempo que escuchaba sus excitantes gemiditos de placer. Devoró su suculento pecho, luego se desplazó al otro, sintiendo su coño apretarse duro alrededor de él mientras ella alcanzaba el orgasmo, y casi se corre también en ese momento. Levantó sus caderas duro, luchando contra el clímax, absorbiendo el pezón profundamente en la boca mientras ella le agarraba con puños temblorosos el cabello mojado.

— ¡Dios, Syao! ¡Oh, Dios! —Exclamó, a la vez que él daba un grito gutural y se vaciaba en su interior de forma explosiva, bombeando profundamente el caliente esperma, en tanto que Sak se ceñía con las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y lo dirigía en su interior con anhelantes sollozos y gemidos, hasta que finalmente se dejó caer sobre ella. Syao escondió los labios entre su pelo húmedo de sudor, sintiendo sus músculos internos ordeñándolo tan perversamente.

Nunca se había sentido tan jodidamente completo en toda su vida. Quería quedarse enterrado profundamente en su dulce coño para siempre. Escuchó cómo la dificultosa respiración de ambos se iba aflojando hasta convertirse en profundas inspiraciones pausadas, y lamió la salada humedad de su garganta, disfrutando del estremecimiento de gozo que la atravesó. Sus músculos internos le apretaron la polla en tanto que dio un dulce murmullito de satisfacción y susurró:

—Dios, Syao… te amo tanto.

Sak lo sintió paralizarse y dejar de mover bruscamente el cuerpo cuando se lo dijo. Un sentimiento de desesperanzado pesar la inundó mientras esperaba a que se alejara, saliera de su cuerpo y sacudiera la cabeza ante su patética admisión. Ojalá no hubiera dicho esas palabras, ojalá se hubiera mantenido en silencio. Cerró los ojos para aguantar las lágrimas. Pero a medida que pasaban los minutos y se mantenía enterrado en ella hasta la raíz, sosteniéndola aún en un agónico agarre de jadeante placer, se atrevió a abrir los ojos y dijo débilmente:

— ¿Syao? ¿Te acabas de morir de un ataque al corazón?

La deliciosa grave risa de él retumbó contra su oído. Giró las caderas para tentarla a reanimarse.

—Casi… pero no del todo—Mordió su hombro desnudo y dio un intenso gruñido de lujuria al tiempo que comenzaba a moverse una vez más—. ¿De verdad querías decir lo que acabo de escuchar? —Susurró entrecortadamente contra su sien mientras empezaba a crecer de nuevo a la vida dentro de ella.

Curvando su pecho con un trémulo gemido de placer, Sak trató desesperadamente de recuperar la suficiente compostura para responderle, pero él volvió a hablar antes de que pudiera conseguirlo.

—Porque si no lo hiciste, ya no te dejaré renegar de esa declaración—Levantó la cabeza y bajó la mirada hasta el rostro de ella, húmedo por las lágrimas, mientras lentamente empujaba las caderas contra su interior, enterrando el miembro hasta las bolas, sacándolo a continuación casi hasta la punta, antes de empujar de nuevo con un profundo quejido de satisfacción. Sus ojos eran de un brillante color ámbar cuando se movió y le encontró una nueva zona erógena con su maravillosamente talentosa polla, enviándola vertiginosamente a otro orgasmo devastador que arrancó todo pensamiento de su mente, excepto el placer.

¿Podría hacerla morir de puro disfrute sexual? Su corazón latía tan violentamente que pensó que podría ser posible. ¿Qué le acababa de decir? No había captado bien sus palabras y todavía no estaba segura de lo que había oído. Todo lo que sabía era que la estaba conduciendo a la locura total con su cuerpo mientras, poco a poco, le sacaba la todavía sólida polla y suavemente la tumbaba sobre su estómago, levantándole el culo con sus finas manos, hasta que le puso el pene a nivel del coño. Y a medida que volvía a hundirle su longitud punzante, Sak profirió un grito de sorpresa cuando presionó delicadamente un pulgar contra su roseta anal y le susurró que simplemente se relajara y disfrutara.

Un hilo caliente de placer prohibido serpenteó a lo largo de cada nervio de su cuerpo cuando ese grueso dedo, lenta y suavemente, se abrió camino en su apretado agujero, entonces se deslizó poco a poco hacia afuera antes de pulsar de nuevo dentro.

—¡Oh, Mi Dios! —Gimió, mientras su cuerpo aceptaba con entusiasmo la oscura presión sensual y el músculo se aflojaba para permitirle insertar dos largos dedos para que le jodieran deliciosamente el culo a la vez que él continuaba empujando despacio, dentro y fuera de su coño.

—¿Me amas? —La voz era un raspante sonido de deseo mientras se inclinaba sobre su espalda para susurrárselo al oído.

—Syao, yo…—Empezó a entrar en pánico, pero él prosiguió sin permitirle hablar.

—Porque si lo haces, necesitas saber todo lo que te llevas con el paquete…

Se movió, deslizando sus dedos fuera con suavidad, y Sak sintió que el eje se amoldaba lentamente a su ajustada entrada, introduciéndose más profundamente de modo paulatino, hasta que estuvo asentado hasta las bolas dentro de su trasero. La deliciosa y dolorosa presión de esa verga enterrada en su canal prohibido la dejó sin aliento, con cierto deleite oscuro.

—¿Me amas lo suficiente para tomar todo lo que soy?

Sus palabras fueron tensas… tan tensas como el cuerpo que se presionaba con fuerza contra su espalda.

—Te amo… oh, Dios, te amo—Gimió cuando su miembro lentamente comenzó a moverse con suavidad dentro y fuera del espacio virgen. Jadeó mientras la llenaba a reventar.

—No tanto como yo te he amado todos estos años, Li—Murmuró Syao contra su hombro con voz poco clara, provocándole un grito de pasión al deslizar los dedos sobre su pubis para acariciarle el clítoris y conducirla al más increíblemente lujurioso orgasmo que había sentido nunca, con el lento movimiento de su polla enterrada en el trasero y sus dedos acariciando y pellizcando el latente nudo de nervios.

Su mente era incapaz de asimilar las palabras… y ella simplemente se dedicó a entregarse a los exquisitos placeres carnales de las relaciones sexuales con su marido.

Tenía el cuerpo gozosamente dolorido. Su esposo le había dado suficiente delicioso y ardiente placer para dejarla lacia, saciada por la dicha. Él se quedó en posición de cuchara contra su espalda, con el semi-duro pene apoyado entre sus nalgas y la mano ahuecada posesivamente sobre su monte, mientras dormía profunda y felizmente, arrullado por los sonidos de la lluvia sobre las tejas de madera vieja por encima de sus cabezas. ¿Realmente había dicho que la amaba desde hacía años? Tragó saliva. ¿Habían desperdiciado por completo siete años de este tipo de juegos amorosos?

Sak dio un suspiro tembloroso y se giró para mirarlo de frente, despertándolo mientras lo hacía.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que me amas, Syao?

Él parpadeó, bostezó y le sonrió mientras ella lo observaba.

—Desde el primer día que entraste en mi oficina, creo…

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Inspiró profundamente y la colocó encima de su pecho, volviendo a acomodarse sobre la paja.

—Porque no reconocí lo que estaba sintiendo hasta esta noche. ¿Por qué?

Ella restregó su coño deliciosamente húmedo por encima del pene que lentamente iba engrosándose y observó su rostro sorprendido.

—Porque calculo que me debes unos siete años de sexo alucinante. ¡Por eso!

Los labios de él se curvaron perversamente cuando ella se levantó y se le acercó para levantarlo de la paja húmeda.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Necesitas un baño—Su sonrisa lo dejó sin aliento mientras lo engatusaba para que se dirigiera a la escalera, con ese trasero deliciosamente desnudo tentándolo a seguirla.

—¿Un baño?

Sak ignoró su confusión mientras se abría camino por los escalones hasta la planta de abajo, y sólo cuando la alcanzó en la penumbra, entendió lo que estaba planeando. Ella estaba sumergiendo ambas manos en un barril que estaba lleno a rebosar de agua de lluvia, las sacó en forma de cuenco y las frotó por su vientre y por encima de su rígida polla erecta, que casi se desinfló instantáneamente por el contacto con el agua helada.

—¡Jesús! Qué demonios… —Gritó, saltando hacia atrás.

Su risa era contagiosa a medida que las sumergía de nuevo en el agua de lluvia.

—Bueno… sé lo que quiero, y si no dejas que te lave, ninguno de los dos conseguirá nada.

Syao se las arregló para soportarlo sin gritar mientras le limpiaba cuidadosamente el pene y los testículos, y cuando comprendió que ya estaba satisfecha porque volvía a estar absolutamente limpio, se estremeció y la arrastró a sus brazos para darle un hambriento, apasionado beso que recalentó su cuerpo con bastante rapidez.

Sak deslizó sus dulces manos por la carne temblorosa de su esposo, mientras lo apoyaba sobre el montón de paja que Syao ya había pensado usar como cama un poco antes. Dirigió una pícara sonrisa a la cara envuelta en penumbras de ella. Al escucharla susurrar, _"Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos? Ah… sí… algo acerca de recuperar siete años sin sexo…", _sus suaves palabras fueron suficientes para volver a ponerle instantáneamente la polla rígida

Ella se dejó caer en la paja y se arqueó tentadoramente. Él sacudió la cabeza y se deslizó sobre manos y rodillas, enmarcando su delicioso cuerpo con el propio mientras la sentía arrastrarle las uñas sobre los duros pezones. Con un silbido de alegría, se posicionó posesivamente sobre ella, que a su vez extendía las piernas para darle la bienvenida. Pero entonces, lo empujó y rodó encima de él, para ávidamente restregar su increíblemente mojado y ansioso coño sobre el palpitante eje.

Un profundo gemido le desgarró el pecho y echó hacia atrás la cabeza, en tanto que las manos de ella, encontraron su dolorosamente erecto miembro y lentamente se lo introdujo en la húmeda y caliente vulva.

—Jodido infierno, Li…—Se le quebró la voz mientras empalaba su firme cuerpo en la polla dispuesta. Sus sentidos estallaron con las intensas emociones que había descubierto tan recientemente, a la vez que su esposa lo montaba, con total desenfreno.

—No pienses que te librarás de pagarme esta deuda, Syao—Gimió mientras lo conducía hacia un placer descontrolado—. Me lo debes.

—¡Oh joder, sí! —Gritó cuando la sintió, en su orgásmico deleite, ceñirse alrededor de él como un puño cerrado. Ésa era una deuda que él nunca podría cubrir.

FIN


End file.
